The Race
by innovator1
Summary: who will find their way to each other first Kiyo or Zatch. Zatch is king and tries to find a way to the human world. Kiyo finally skipped a few grades and tries to find a way to the mamodo world. I've stopped the fillers, the real part begins NOW! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Race

Chapter 1 remembrance

Authors note: This story is after the last battle with Brago in the story Kiyo answer talker and symbolgy. Also I don't know what Zatch's foster mothers name was for sure, if someone can tell me what it was that would be great.

A few minutes after Zatch had to say goodbye to Kiyo and was sent to the Mamodo world as the winner. Zatch had no idea where to go after all he didn't remember his entire past only bits and pieces.

"Ok is there anybody there" Zatch shouted for he had been walking in an empty meadow full of flowers.

"Well I guess this isn't the best welcome home party for a king but at least it's pretty view" Zatch talking to himself because he was getting lonely.

"It's night time already well this place is as good as any to go to sleep" Zatch started to lay down trying to go to sleep but was thinking about Kiyo and the promise they made to each other. He was about to fall asleep until he heard barking and the rustling of the flowers.

"Unh what's going on?" Zatch said getting up to see two huge dogs coming at him. He could see them clearly under the two full moons in the sky. The dogs came charging drooling from the mouth.

"Umm nice doggies, nice doggies, umm I got to go" Zatch cried out waving his hands in front then bolting in the opposite direction.

"Someone anyone HELP me please" Zatch running frantically trying outrun the dogs twice his size. His efforts proved to be useless, the dog jumped up and chomped down on Zatch's left arm. The pain was mind numbing "ahhhh get off" Zatch then remembering he was in the Mamodo world "Zaker" ran through his mind and out came a electric blast out of his mouth hitting the dog and sent it flying into a tree.

"Serves you right" Zatch responded getting up holding his bleeding left arm (which for him would heal in a day). The other dog came running at him "Zakerga". A straighter electric blast came out of Zatch's mouth hitting the dog dead square in the face. As the dogs ran away whimpering Zatch heard a screeching and terrifying voice. He had no idea why his body was shaking so violently and he couldn't make it stop. It was the voice he only heard of in his nightmares "it couldn't be her".

"Zatch what the hell did you do to my dogs" an enormous shadow was casted over Zatch.

Zatch had the feeling that this has happened before, those dogs weren't blindly chasing him they were herding him into the direction of HER. He was too terrified to move and that was his biggest mistake.

"Where have you been hiding all this time, my dogs have been searching for you for months" Luna shouted kicking Zatch to the ground.

"I've been in the human world" Zatch sheepishly answered, wishing Kiyo was by his side.

"Impossible a weakling and a coward like you to last that long" Luna retorted cracking her knuckles. "What did I tell you about lying to me huh?" she shouted then started to stomp on Zatch's rib cage knocking the air out of his lungs.

To Zatch this was no nightmare this was reality, by now Kiyo would have waked him up but not this time. What were only minutes seemed like hours to the boy, until a sinister and angry voice broke the commotion in the air

"Zaker" was heard through the bushes and out came a huge blue electric blast that struck Luna and threw her 10 feet away from Zatch.

"So there you are Zatch" the silver haired boy came out of the bushes and knelt down to his brother. "You Know that the royal guard has been searching for their next king…right" Zeno talked pretty nonchalantly as he helped Zatch up to find that he had a quite a few bruises on his body. "Damn it all to hell" Zeno roared scaring Zatch a quite a bit, while Luna struggled to get up. "Zatch is this? Your foster mother"

Zatch trying to catch his breath and still crying "yea"

"Bitch get ready to die no one touches Zatch while I'm around" Zeno shouted with murderous intent.

"Who the hell are you?" Luna completely scared for her life

"The lightning emperor prince Zeno and the person you beat the crap out of is my twin brother Zatch Bell" Zeno shouted with pride and only two feet away from Luna. Luna surprisingly made the first move and smashed a branch over Zeno's head. It had no effect "you hag how dare you touch me!" Zeno pissed off to the point of no return "**Barugirudo Zakeruga"** a huge lightning blast came from the sky striking Luna making her scream in pain, the blast kept on going until she passed out. "Now to finish this" Zeno pointing his hand at Luna for the kill.

"No Zeno… don't do it, don't… kill her… please" Zatch tried to shout but was overcome by him crying out for her mercy

"Zatch but why shouldn't I kill her?" Zeno asked with a confused look and almost in a pouting stance.

"Because I don't like it when anybody dies" Zatch responded with tears still in his eyes, though happy that his brother did save him.

"Fine but a life of slavery befits this hag" Zeno still pouting that he couldn't kill her. "Come on Zatch let me show you to your new palace" Zeno grabbing his right arm showing him the way.

"Unh ok Zeno" Zatch said with a little more happiness in his voice, now that he wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the inauguration

If anybody was wondering this story is mainly based off the manga version, but only to make the relationship between Zatch and Zeno less confusing. But since I didn't read I might make mistakes on personality when I try to use characters from the clear note battle.

Three hours after the sun rose, Zatch servants of his father Mr. Bell had him basically spinning around in circles as they prepped him to be crowned as King of the Mamodo world. They tried to put some make up on Zatch's face but neither Zatch nor Zeno would let them. The main problem was the heavy clothing they put Zatch in, with the robes, capes, and underneath all that was his ordinary cloak that was cleaned and straitened. When the servants were all done Zatch weighed 10 pounds more but on the other hand he did look like a king, a red heavy cape that would drag on the floor which would represent his power. A purple robe that was fitted to him properly with diamond buttons going down a straight line.

"heh you look nice Zatch, all that you're missing is the 5 pound crown" Zeno did tease his brother a little bit to lighten the mood.

"So heavy, Zeno do I have to were all this" Zatch cried out lifting his cape. "It's summer time after all" Zatch trying to take off the cape.

"we'll just get a few of the servants to fan you at the throne room, so leave the cape alone, father had to go through the same thing" Zeno stated and put Zatch's cape back on.

"Umm Zeno will all of my friends be there as well?" Zatch asked while walking out the huge double monogamy doors. Not knowing the way to the throne room.

"Yes and Zatch! Wait for me remember the last time you went by yourself?" Zeno responded and chased after his brother.

Around 10 minutes passed with Zatch and Zeno trying to make their way down stairs with them having a regular conversation. "Next time Zeno let's just use Rauzaruk that way it will be much faster" Zatch stated while jumping off the last few steps.

"Your highness this way" a figure at the end of a very long hall way was pointing him to throne room.

It didn't take long for Zatch to realize who it was, it was Earth. "Earth what are you doing here" Zatch shouted while running up to Earth with his huge red cape slowing him down.

"Oh it's only your second day here so I guess you wouldn't know" Earth stated and then bowed down. "I am of the royal guard your liege" Earth stated with pride and was still bowing down.

"Umm Zeno I think Earth is sick" Zatch asked his brother with a worried look.

"Earth isn't sick he's being formal, it's what you're supposed to do in front of royalty" Zeno patting his brother on the shoulder. "Come on your inauguration is up ahead" said Zeno while trying to act a little bit more formal even though he was wearing his normal attire.

Everyone of Zatch's friends and allies were able to get a front row seat (to many for me to name off), next to the throne was a large man dressed just like a king as well with a gold and jeweled incrusted crown in his hand. Zeno wasn't kidding about the 5 pound crown; it even looked heavier than that.

Zatch had no idea who the large man was. "Umm Zeno" Zatch whispered

"Yea what is it Zatch" Zeno responded trying not to draw attention to themselves during the ceremony.

"Who's the guy with the Crown" Zatch still whispering.

"You fool that's our father" Zeno stated in shock.

"It's not my fault I never seen him before" Zatch retorted, now feeling a little guilty he even asked.

"Everyone let's give our last king a few moments to speak" a minster stated to make things quite.

Mr. Bell got into position to speak and stood silent for a few moments "I am proud to present the winner of the mamodo battle and my son ZATCH BELL". Mr. Bell took another moment of silence "For he had to endure many obstacles and for this I hand him my crown" now holding the crown over the throne waiting for Zatch to sit.

"Well go on" Zeno pushing him up the steps to the throne

Zatch was silent and sat on the throne which was way too big for him but in a way was the most comfortable chair he ever sat in. It had red cushions to sit on and strange orbs on the outside which would change color to fit the mamodo's power, so when Zatch sat down it went from clear white to red. When all the 10 orbs five on each side of the chair change to a red color Mr. Bell placed the Crown on Zatch's head.

The Crown was too big for Zatch's head but Mr. Bell foreseen this had put straps inside the crown for it would fit Zatch's head (almost like a helmet).

Zatch stood up "thank you all for being here I swear I will be a kind king that will help the Mamodo world". For a moment there was a silence then a round of applause for King Zatch Bell.

Around 2 hours later Zatch threw a party in a huge room the size of a football field

"King Zatch there you are" Tia shouted out and ran toward the King who had just taken off most of his clothes to just his regular everyday cloak.

"Oh Tia it's great to see you" Zatch ran up and gave Tia a hug.

Tia with a slight blush "so how does it feel to be king?"

Zatch thought for a moment "everyone keeps bowing down to me it's really annoying". Zatch then jumped up with excitement "oh Tia before I forget I have to show you something" Zatch was searching through his back pocket. "NOOO it's not there, Kiyo present it's not there" Zatch was going crazy trying to find the present.

"Zatch calm down what is it anyway" Tia trying to calm Zatch down.

"It's really hard to explain and important, without it I can't keep my promise to Kiyo" Zatch was about to cry.

"Zatch think where was the last time you had it" Tia putting her hands on Zatch's shoulders.

Zatch thought for a moment then started to cry hectically "Yuno!"

Everyone in the room was looking at the crying king, with Zeno thinking Tia did something to Zatch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the present

Authors note: Yuno might become the just as an important character as Kanchomé but not for long.

After Tia pulled Zatch out of the party to calm him down with Zeno giving chase and was about to Zaker Tia. Zatch jumped on his brother and started to scream "Yuno's doing it again Zeno I need your help"

When Zeno was able to get out of his death grip "What are you talking about that hag isn't here"

"She's stolen my most preciouses of items again like Volcan 300" Zatch screamed also referring to his nightmares of her

"What's a Volcan 300?" Zeno was pretty confused

"It's the toy Kiyo made Zatch back in the human world" Tia stated in a calm manner. Tia wasn't really scared of Zeno anymore as long as Zatch was near to calm Zeno down.

"Forget about Volcan 300, this is much more important" Zatch was waving his hands in the air trying to make his point. "This present that Kiyo made me took a long time to make and the only way I can keep the promise I made him was if I keep near me at most of time" Zatch was out of breath for saying that whole thing in one breath.

"Ok what does it what does it look like Zatch" Zeno responded, he already had a plan to find it and fit him perfectly.

"Well you know those orb things that are incrusted in the chair" Zatch now was heading toward the throne room. "It looks a lot like that only a few inches smaller and it's completely see through but hard as a rock" Zatch picked up a rock that was around the same size but not shape. "Oh and another important thing is that it has the book symbol at the bottom but inside" Zatch said while pointing at the bottom of the rock.

"What does this orb thing do?" Tia now getting interested

"I don't know but Kiyo said it was important that I don't lose it" Zatch tilted his head wondering the same thing. "He gave it to me on the day I had to leave" Zatch said in a low voice lowering his head

"Well let's pay the old hag a visit" Zeno stated then grabbed his brother's arm and started to walk in the direction where he left Yuno.

"Wait for me Zatch" Tia shouted and gave pursuit.

Around 20 minutes later they arrived at the place where Zeno nearly killed Yuno.

"Huh got to give her credit she got up by herself" Zeno said with a sarcastic voice. He then started to laugh out loud "ha ha haha ha" he tried to hold it in then stopped "look at how long she must've laid here the dirt is hard pressed and she didn't get up she crawled away" Zeno pointed at the ground admiring the damage he must've done to Yuno

"You must've done this more than once huh Zeno" Tia was slightly impressed but more scared from Zeno's reaction

"Enough we have to find her" Zatch said running to the old house which carried so many bad memories. He stopped when he could see the house, it was a decent house not in bad shape or nothing mainly because of the money Yuno received and never spent a dime on Zatch. Zatch not wanting to go any further for he couldn't stop trembling "Ze.. Zeno could you and Tia go first" Zatch said pointing at the door.

"You didn't even need to ask" Zeno responded going up to the steel reinforced door. "So this is what she did with the money" Zeno stated pointing his hand "Zaker". The door blasted open with Zeno walking in first with Tia following "yo devil's bitch you here". Zeno and Tia walked around the house to find in their horror beating sticks in every room and Zatch's rom was the worse a lock on the outside with the windows boarded up it looked like a prison. "Good thing that BITCH isn't here because I would kill her" Zeno shout clenching his fists.

"Hell with that let me use my Saifojio for you do even more damage" Tia shouted with a near oni face

"I like the way you think" Zeno lifting his hand "Zaker" with one electric blast Zatch's entire prison room was destroyed. "Zatch doesn't need to remember this anyhow" Zeno stated leaving the collapsing room with Tia.

"Ok I'll cheek the top part of the house for this orb thing and Zeno you cheek the basement" Tia stated in an almost calmer fashion but destroying the house at the same time trying to find the orb

"Fine, it looks like you're having fun destroying this house anyway" Zeno laughed a little then went to the basement. When he opened it he found the same two dogs that attacked Zatch, the dogs immediately charged at Zeno thinking he was Zatch. "Zaker" Zeno used Zaker like a whip and hit both dogs knocking them out cold "well then I guess I better get searching"

Around 30 minutes later Tia was finish tearing the house apart even tearing down the wall just for the heck of it. Zeno did pretty much the same thing except when the dogs woke back up to attack him once again he simply killed the both of them saying that was for Zatch.

"Find anything Zeno" Tia said walking down the stairs to the basement to find two dead dogs. "What the… Zeno how could you?" Tia asked feeling sorry for the dogs.

"first off no I didn't find anything and second off they attacked me twice, the colorblind bastards thought that I was Zatch" Zeno retorted and walked back up stairs. "Come on get out the house Tia" Zeno shouted outside the house and Tia did what she was told. When Tia got out of the house "I don't want to leave a trace of this behind for Zatch to remember by" Zeno shouted then lifted up his hands "**Barugirudo Zakeruga"** a huge thunder god appeared above Zeno's head he aimed it at the house and then a giant Zakerga blast came out of the middle of the god and obliterated the house.

"Zeno isn't that a little over kill" Zatch's voice could be heard in the distance.

"Oh well no one important will miss it, hey where have you been Zatch" Zeno responded

"I've been searching the woods and the meadow to see if I dropped it there" Zatch said pointing at the woods.

"Well did you?" Tia asked a little frustrated

"No, even though it pains me to say we have to find Yuno first" Zatch said with a slight tremble in his spine. "Ok this is my new and first order as king which I will later announce to my kingdom we must find Yuno and take back my present" Zatch declared raising his hand and pointing in the sky trying to look cool.

"Sounds fun I'm in" Zeno responded.

"Me too" Tia said raising her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Zatch's defense

Author's note: ok this is my second time updating today so please review I will read anybody's opinion. Oh yea Zatch is getting a little angry. For those confused on how long it's been since Zatch has been in the mamodo world, it's been four days

At the castle Zatch put back on his king's attire even though it was hot. "Everyone listen by the order of the King Zatch Bell we must find this person named Yuno" Earth was standing on a stage in front of the entire Royal Guard's Army. Earth held up a picture of the women "this is what she looks like there will be a 1000 dollar reward for whoever finds this thief". After Earth was done giving orders everyone left to find Yuno

"My lord are you sure it's the right thing to do? Since it's your second day as King" a minster said trying to convince Zatch that he was going overboard.

"I might be new but I made this promise before I came to the mamodo world so this comes first" Zatch said defending his actions. Zatch was caught up in a debate between one minister and four advisers trying to convince him that he was making the wrong decision. "The faster I find Yuno the faster I will be able to rule over my kingdom"

"My lord I hope you do know you are still too young to be making any big decisions." The minster stated and then plopped down a book. "There are very few guards protecting the castle right now and there are people against having a kind king"

"I will take care of them later, you adults corning me into a wall is helping nothing" Zatch standing on the chair to match the minsters height

"I don't think you understand my lord, you are too young to be ruling this kingdom you must first study law and must study in school" the minster opening the book to a certain page and pushing it towards him. "Now read" the minster responded knowing that Zatch couldn't read Mamodo writing.

Zatch picked up the book and did what Kiyo taught him to do when he didn't understand something. "Hmm I see" Zatch was pretending to read the book "unh, oh very interesting" Zatch was putting on the best poker face he possibly could. Zatch sat down with the huge book in his tiny hand then flipped through a page still pretending to read. "How far do you want me to read" Zatch stated out coldly still with a poker face on.

"Do you understand what you're reading" one of the advisers pointed out

Zatch was getting pretty smart through Kiyo's tutoring and he knew that none of these guys and one woman would never let him give orders if he couldn't read a simple page. "Of course do you take me as a fool" Zatch stood his ground

"Listen my lord we just think a child shouldn't be playing with politics" the minister said.

"I might still be a child but that doesn't mean I'm not smart enough to have a hand in politics" Zatch retorted trying to be as smart as possible.

"Then read a page out loud for all of us to hear you" The minster responded.

"That will take too long just do a section my lord" the adviser stated.

"Why should I you all know this book" Zatch shouted.

"Now, now my lord calm down, we have read the book but that doesn't mean we know it by heart just try your best" the women adviser stated with a soothing voice.

Zatch immediately hatched a plan after hearing that. "Ok" Zatch flipping through the pages to fast to see what page he was on "I pick this page. Kings are not allowed to imprison someone or take away their property for no reason without a trail" Zatch putting his finger on the book pretending to read after it. "Unless in a time of war, will allow the suspension of a court and jury" Zatch stated then closed the book for no would know what page it was. Zatch was pretty proud of himself for remembering that most of the stuff he just said was on TV in the human world.

"Fine we will give you limited ruling of the country for now until you get older" the minster stated. "For whoever agrees to this advisers please raise your hands" the minster stated then sat down.

Three out of the four advisers raised their hands. Only one adviser knew Zatch was faking but he couldn't prove it just yet, that and Zatch gained popularity amongst the group.

Zeno was outside the door the entire time listening in on the debate was fairly impressed by Zatch's actions. The reason he knew which room Zatch was in was because Zeno still had to be Zatch's guide around the giant castle.

When Zatch walked out of the room and closed the door behind him Zeno put his hand on Zatch's shoulder and said "good job my little brother, but you do know you could've used Zaker".

"Why would I do that I'm a kind king remember Zeno" Zatch said walking down the hall taking off his king's attire.

"Because father told me he had to go through the same thing and he just used Zaker to make them shut up" Zeno stated pointing his hand up pretending to hit the minster with a Zaker.

"Hmm I'll give it some thought next time, but right now we find Yuno" Zatch shouted out the last part determined to keep his promise to Kiyo and running down the hall.

"Zatch wait for me you will get lost again" Zeno shouted and gave chase.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Make her talk

Authors note: For those who are wondering why I made Zatch defend his position in such a way is because he is still a kid and he just sent his entire army to search for one person, but I think Zatch would actually do it if he had the power to and he does.

I do not own Zatch Bell

Soon most of the mamodo world knew about King Zatch Bell's order and the reward money and almost everyone including people who didn't even like Zatch began in the hunt. It had been two days since Zatch had to defend his power politically and he had been studying how to read Mamodo hand writing that and signing papers, the only thing he knew how to write in Mamodo writing was his name and for right now that's all he needed to do.

"Zatch!" Zeno teleported in Zatch's office right behind Zatch scaring him

"Wha... Zeno you have stop doing that" Zatch responded calming down. "What is it?" Zatch asked knowing Zeno only does that when something important happened.

"We found the old bag of bones hiding in some caves" Zeno shouted with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Really! Wait what was she doing there" Zatch asked thinking that was the last place to look.

"She said she was hiding from me" Zeno stated trying to prolong what he had to tell Zatch.

"Well where is it? The present Kiyo is gave me" Zatch got off the chair all excited.

"Can't you just be happy with Volcan 300 Zatch?" Zeno said still trying to buy time.

"I have it right here see" Zatch stated picked up his volcan 300 and showed it to Zeno

"Umm Zatch sorry to say this but she sold it on the black market" Zeno said in a calm voice and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Sold it WHY" Zatch shouted was in near tears.

"She said it was because I and Tia burned down her house" Zeno responded feeling guilty as all hell and trying to calm Zatch down.

"C… Can't we just buy it back?" Zatch said it not knowing what a Black Market was.

"We could if we knew who bought it from her" Zeno stated

"Well why don't you ask her" Zatch asking his brother with anger in his voice.

"Earth already tried that and she said it was night time and she didn't know who it was" Zeno responded trying to find a way to calm his twin down.

"Lies… Lies …Lies she knows she has to know first off she never went to the store at night time as far as I can remember" Zatch shouted now pissed off. "Where is she I want to know" Zatch said coldly with his head down. "It's time I confront my biggest fears" Zatch shouted clenching his fists.

"She's in the dungeon and shackled up, Zatch we can't hold her there forever she asking to have a trial" Zeno stated hating the last part that he said but he had to warn Zatch.

"How long can we keep her there?" Zatch responded still looking at the ground

"Three days" Zeno answered

"Plenty of time" Zatch shouted. "Show me the way" Zatch grabbed his brother's arm still needing him to show him around the castle. "Rauzaruk" both Zatch and Zeno shouted to get there much faster.

One minute passed and Zatch and Zeno were at the bottom of the castle in the dungeon in front of Yuno's Cell with Earth still asking her questions.

"So the brat decided to show his face. That coward most likely cheated to get the crown and now he thinks he is big and bad" Yuno teased Zatch but noticed something was off.

"How dare you show the king some…" Earth was cut off by Zatch

"Earth… let me handle this" Zatch shouted with his head lowered and his body trembling.

"Look he's scared out of his mind even though I'm in a cage" Yuno still teasing Zatch, Zeno was about to Zaker her when Zatch pushed his hand down.

A red aura started to glow around Zatch "you have no right doing this to me" Zatch shouted. "I finally made a life for myself and you still stand in my way" Zatch shouted raising his head. "I need that orb to fulfill the promise I made to kiyo you will tell me who bought it from you" Zatch demanded clenching at the bars of the cell.

Yuno actually felt fear rise within her from the child she hated most. "Why the hell would I do that" Yuno shouted then tried to spit on Zatch who just dodged it.

"I was reading something in that huge law book" Zatch stated looking at Yuno very coldly. "It is a fair challenge called the information challenge, the Winner gets the information he wants or one of the property's the loser has" Zatch stated with determination in his eyes. "I challenge you, you cannot say no if it is information that I want that is the law of the Mamodo World" Zatch shouted ready to face his fears

"Fine but if I win I keep your crown" Yuno said with an evil oni face on.

"Zatch…" Zeno was cut off

"Deal, it's not the Crown that makes me king anyway so what do I have to lose"

"By the end of it I will make you lose your sanity" Yuno screamed

"Earth get the challenge ready for today at the training ground in one hour" Zatch demanded and Earth followed his orders with no question like a solider should.

Zeno then took Zatch and then teleported him to the battle ground and arguing over the issue any longer, since when the challenge is declared it cannot be dismissed.

"Zatch are you a fool or what" Zeno shouting at his brother.

"I had to do it Zeno and today to for if I wait till tomorrow I won't be able to fight" Zatch went into the training grounds and started to train.

"All this for a stupid orb you know how much she scares you" Zeno trying to prove his point.

"It's not just for the orb Zeno I need to move on in my life and I can't do that with her constantly in my dreams making them nightmares" Zatch shouted looking at his brother thinking weather or not if he was ready. "Just let me train" Zatch said then continued training.

One hour passed and the area was set. People found out about the fight and most of Zatch's friends were there to give support from the stands including his father Mr. Bell and the entire royal guard army. They were waiting to see Zatch fight his own foster mother which almost all the people there knew what Yuno did to Zatch.

Earth walked up to state the rules "first there are no rules except when the person gives up the winner must stop beating on the loser" Earth taking a breath "second you may use any weapon in your disposal this includes spells"

"Are you ready Zatch" Zeno asked his brother being extremely nerves and worried

"Don't worry Zeno I know all of her spells" Zatch trying to reassure himself and his brother

Yuno picked up a whip when Zeno was forced into the sidelines. "I hope you're ready for a world of pain" Yuno shouted as she swung the whip into the air and made a whacking noise.

"Begin" Earth shouted

Yuno swung the whip at Zatch and used a spell at the same time swirling wind incased the whip as came down on Zatch.

"Rauzaruk" Zatch quickly dodged the whip and made a mad dash for Yuno.

Yuno didn't need to do much to make Zatch stop in his tracks all did was scream his name

"This is what I was worried about" Zeno responded clenching his fists then covering his eyes for he couldn't help his brother.

Zatch was hit with the whip and smashed into the ground, making small cracks into the ground.

Zatch stood back up and then Rauzaruk wore off. "Is that all you got it used to hurt more than that" Zatch teasing Yuno for another strike.

"If you enjoy it that much fine" Yuno shouted and the whip whistled in the air

"Rashield" Zatch shouted out and a huge shield appeared protecting Zatch and it bounced back at Yuno

"Not going to work" Yuno created a shield made out of wind and stopped the whip in its tracks.

"I won't lose" Zatch shouted then heard the crowd cheering his name.

"ZATCH, ZATCH, ZATCH" over and over again the crowd cheered for him. "You can do Zatch" Tia voice could be heard in the loud cheering of his name.

Zatch had a few tears in his eyes from joy. "Alright then I won't fail you guys" Zatch said clenching his fists "time for me to get serious". "Zakerga" the electric blast came at Yuno but she manages to dodge.

Yuno then started to swing the whip around and tried hitting Zatch.

Zatch let it hit him, he stood his ground blood dripped down to the ground. The entire crowd went silent and then Zatch made his move holding on to the whip with all his might. "Zakerzem" the energy ball hit Yuno and she began to charge up.

"HA keep wasting your spells they do nothing" Yuno mocked Zatch not knowing it's effects

"Fine by me" Zatch shouted then aimed still holding on to the whip "Zakerzem" "Zakerzem" the two energy balls hit Yuno, as she was determined not to let the whip go.

Zeno then looked up in amusement for he knew how painful any spell would be

"Dodge this" Yuno hit Zatch with a gust like blast. Zatch hit the ground hard and then Yuno charged him screaming his name trying to put him into shock

"That won't work this time I have my friends and my real family supporting me I won't lose" Zatch shouted getting up looking Yuno in the eyes with the determined look on his face. "Ganreuzu Zaker" multiple cylinders appeared and shot too many Zakers for Yuno to dodge or block. Yuno was hit by two Zakers and with the three Zakerzems she was nearly fried as she screamed in pain. "Serves you right" Zatch stated then went to the cheering crowd.

Earth then walked up to Zatch "The winner by knockout is King Zatch Bell" Earth then put his hand on Zatch's shoulder congratulating him. "It looks like you will have to wait till tomorrow to get your answer Zatch" Earth said looking at Yuno who still smoking

"Yea I can wait till then at least I will get a good night's rest" Zatch said with a huge smile across his face.

"So does this mean I don't need to cheek on you in the middle of the night" Zeno asked his little brother because Zatch had been having nightmares almost every single night.

Mr. Bell simply nodded his head up and down in approval

The crowd knew Zatch only beat an old lady but in Zatch's mind Yuno was scarier than Faludo and so was proud of him.

The day ended with Earth dragging Yuno back to her prison and Zatch being healed by Tia. In the end Zatch was finally able to have a peaceful dream about Yellow tail. "Yum Yellow Tail" Zatch was talking in his sleep. Zeno was happy how the day turned out and went to sleep in his room across the hallway right next to Zatch's room.

Author note: this was my favorite chapter I wrote so far


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Black Market

Authors note: Yuno got her the crap beaten out of her yea. I think that I messed up Zatch's personality a little but who knows I had Zatch pretty damn pissed, that and Yuno did agree to the challenge

I do not own Zatch Bell, even though I would like to own series

A voice could be heard but Zatch could quite make it out since he was still in his bed asleep but it kept on getting louder and louder. "Hmm I don't know Zeno should we wake him up?" the twin's mother said in a sincere voice.

"We let him sleep to 10:00 he has to get up so please wake him" Zeno stated when standing right beside his mother. "Come on you don't spend that much time with Zatch here's your chance" Zeno whispered not trying to wake Zatch up, he wanted his mother to do it

"Zatch dear come on it's time to get up" the mother said in a soft voice shaking Zatch gently to wake up

"Uh five more minutes" Zatch whispered, still half asleep

"I thought you wanted yellow tail Zatch" Zeno teased

"What yellow tail where" Zatch shout and jumped out of his bed, then headed down stairs to the dining room.

"Does he know the way Zeno?" The mother asked worriedly

"He can just use his nose this time" Zeno stated

Zeno and the Mother headed down stairs to find Zatch eating yellow tail.

Zatch tried to talk with his mouth full so you could understand him but it was something like would you like to join me.

When the Zeno and the mother sat down to eat breakfast. "Zatch, Zeno I have a question for you two" the mother stated trying to get their attention.

"Yes mother" the twins said at the same time.

"When are you two going to go to School?" the mother already knew Zeno's answer but not Zatch's.

"I'm going to go with all my friends to school, I think it begins in 3 days" Zatch said then finished his yellow tail.

"You're not going to private school?" The mother asked a little surprised

"No I want to go with my friends" Zatch said about to grab his dishes then a maid picked it all up for him

"I'm going to go back to training regimen that Father wants me on" Zeno stated then finish his yellow tail and waited for the maid.

"Wait a second you can't" Zatch was cut off.

With Earth walking in the door "My lord we were able to find which black market Yuno went to".

"Zeno I will talk to you about this later" Zatch got up and went with Earth, Zeno soon followed

Earth led Zatch and Zeno into a conference room to decide the next plan of action.

"Zatch first we will be needing to have trustworthy agent go in and try to find this orb in the Black Market" Earth tried to explain to Zatch.

"Huh why can't I go" Zatch asked a little confused.

"Everyone knows your face and since some black markets are illegal you would make a riot" Earth explained

"Where is it, what is it called" Zeno Asked

"50 miles due south and it's called dragons tail which sell many illegal weapons and artifacts" Earth explained to the prince.

"I know just the right person" Zatch shouted raising his hand. "Let's give Ted a call and we'll give him more than enough money to buy back my present" Zatch said walking out the door having no idea how to get out of the castle.

"Zatch didn't I tell you to wait for me" Zeno once again had to chase him down.

One hour later Zatch found Ted and gave him a picture of what it looked like (Earth drew it).

"Well do you agree" Zatch basically begging Ted

"Yea, Yeah I'll do it" Ted already knew the place what Zatch was talking about.

"We will give you support if you need it" Earth stated while standing behind the twins

"Can I keep the rest of the money after I bought it" Ted was just kidding

"Unh sure" Zatch was pretty excited

"Come on I'll just teleport us there" Zeno's cloak wrapped around Zatch and Ted then teleported leaving Earth. They landed into some bushes next to a cave; in the cave was the dragon's tail market

Ted then left the bushes to go inside. Inside was a few hundred mamodo buying and selling illegal products, swords that could spit flames, bombs, and deflective armor, concealable weapons that could grow into a sword or a spear. "This place didn't change one bit the last time I was here" Ted was amazed by all the cool stuff they had but kept the mission in mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 that's just my luck

While Zatch and Zeno were hiding in the bushes, Ted was searching for Zatch's orb. Ted didn't want to stay long since he had gone passed a couple of mamodo he hates there was Zofis and Bari buying weapons and armor.

"Ah crap" Ted looked in horror yet excitement for he had come across a market stand that sold hundreds of Orbs of different shapes and sizes that could do multiple things like tell the future or remember the past. Ted started to search as Brago then stood right beside him doing the same thing. Ted tried to get a head start by asking the guy who was selling them "excuse me but have you seen this orb anywhere in your store."

"Hmm yes its right in that young man's hand" the manager stated pointing at Brago's hand.

Ted started to stare at Brago's hand and in it was an Orb that looked just like the one in the picture with the Mamodo book symbol at the bottom. "Brago… let me see that orb for a sec" Ted said wondering why he was even looking for a strange orb.

"Why should I" Brago stated coldly not even giving Ted a glance.

"It's not like you're going to buy it" Ted shouted getting angry.

"I'm buying this" Brago said and gave the money to the clerk.

"Why the hell would you buy that" Ted shouted now pissed.

Brago didn't know why he even responded but he did "It's my punishment".

"Heh whatever just let me buy it off you plus interest" Ted said running in front of Brago.

"Out of my way" Brago growled then pushed Ted out of the way.

"I can't do that my friend needs that" Ted shouted going in Brago way again.

"Gravirei" Brago murmured smashing Ted into the ground then started to leave the cave.

"That's how you want it huh" Ted said struggling to get up "Doraguna Nagur" Ted jumped up and went after Brago. "I need it for Zatch damn it" Ted shouted, this was probably the worst thing he could say to Brago.

"Him, it's his fault I have to do all this pointless crap damn you" Brago shouted and darkish aura surrounded his body. "Zatch will never get this orb" Brago shouted then pointed his hand "Gigano Reis" the darkish blast came at Ted.

"Sekan Nagur" Ted shouted and stepped up the gear dodging the blast.

All of a sudden Alarms went off in the cave, it was the security alarms. Speakers then came out of the wall then stated "Take your fight outside". Ted and Brago was then started to glow a white aura then was teleported outside of the cave with it saying "have a nice day".

"Shit" was all Ted could say since Brago's restrictions were just lifted. "Brago what did Zatch ever do to you" Ted said as he dodge another Gigano Reis.

" My parents gave me a punishment to do as many pointless things as I possibly can THAT'S WHAT" Brago shouted and was pissed, the best way to piss Brago off was to make him do pointless shit and this wasn't the first time neither he had a list he needed to do across the Mamodo world. "They gave me this list because I lost to Zatch, it's his entire fault" Brago growled clenching the orb trying to break it but prove to be more difficult than he thought.

"Ok I don't care about your sob story just give me what I want" Ted shouted going into the next gear, Ted started to glow slightly. "Here I go" Ted shouted then lunged at Brago.

Brago stopped him with one hand then fired a Gigano Reis at him which hit him directly.

"Damn I can't beat I need more time" Ted said struggling to get up, then coming up with a brilliant Plan. Ted ran to the cave as fast as he could then "Everyone look it's King Zatch and Prince Zeno who came here to arrest all of you" Ted shouted at the top of his voice

Zatch and Zeno were playing with 2 Vulcan 300 when they heard what Ted had just said. When they poked their heads out of the bushes they could see hundreds of Mamodo running like their lives depended on it. This stampede headed right for Brago and Ted. "What the hell was Ted thinking?" Zeno said as he grabbed his brother and teleported them a safe distance away, a few seconds later the bushes they were hiding in was crushed.

"No Vulcan why" Zatch cried out, those being his last Vulcan 300's Kiyo made for Zatch.

"**Forusu Naguru" **Ted shouted, his body started to glow and his hair shined a golden color, he then went into the crowd to use as cover

"Ion Gravirei" Brago growled and used it to crush the Mamodo to prevent himself from being trampled on. As around 20 mamodo lay on the ground from the attack Ted went to attack Brago.

"Here's my chance" Ted near Brago

"Gigano Reis" Brago shot the spell at Ted.

Ted could've easily dodged the blast but noticed Zofis was only about five feet away from him. Zofis was running not noticing Brago. Ted used his amazing speed and picked Zofis up and went straight in to the spell using Zofis as a shield, Zofis had no time to react and was speechless into what just happened. Ted used that chance to get close to Brago then kicked the orb out his hands and Ted then threw the money he had on him at Brago. After Ted caught the orb in midair then landed he too ran like his life depended on it. Ted dodged every attack Brago threw at him but with Teds speed Brago couldn't hit him.

Ted was able to find Zatch and Zeno but seen Zeno laughing and Zatch crying.

"That… was … the …funniest thing… I've seen to today" Zeno had trouble speaking for he couldn't stop laughing about what happened to Zofis.

"Vulcan… ahhhh Vulcan" Zatch was still crying.

Sweat drop from Teds face "I got the orb so cheer up Zatch".

"Really" Zatch said little bit more calm.

"Yeah right here" Ted took it out of his pocket and tossed it to Zatch.

"Yea I finally got it back" Zatch shouted with glee.

"Don't just stand there activate it" Zeno said wanting to know what it does.

"I thought I told you I can't, Kiyo has to make it work" Zatch tried to explain

"Zatch I think you're forgetting something" Zeno said putting his arm around Zatch. "Kiyo is in the Human World" Zeno said thinking that the orb was useless now.

"Yeah but Kiyo has one to" Zatch said hoping Zeno would understand.

"Either way we have to wait for a damn human to make it work, he better hurry up" Zeno growled hating to depend on a human's assistance. "Let's go home I will make you a new Vulcan" Zeno stated then teleported with Zatch back to the castle leaving Ted behind.

"That son of a bitch" Ted shouted out

Author's note: if you could please review this chapter I need to know if my attempt at humor was good. If you readers didn't notice I can cheat in this story and not say the name of the spell the Mamodo is using since they are in the Mamodo world.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 healing times

Authors note: Zatch's School days are nearing and so is Zeno's what will happen read and find out. Please review I need to know if my writing skills have improved any.

Two days left until school started for Zatch and Zeno and the rest of the Mamodo. Zatch was doing his kingly duties with Earth trying to teach him how to read Mamodo writing. Zeno had finished making Zatch two more Vulcan 300's and went to do what he usually did when he was bored.

Zeno had gone to the secret library with a bunch of books with valuable information inside it. "I wonder what this Symbolgy thing Zatch is talking about?" Zeno said never hearing of it. Zeno went through the archives and found nothing on the subject and then decided to read whatever book he hasn't read already.

Around six hours have passed with Earth getting Zatch caught up in the work he had to do.

"Earth do you think it's possible for me to make a law of my own" Zatch said bored with work he wanted to give himself an activity.

"I don't see why not you are King and that project for finding the orb is finished" Earth stated not knowing the advisers and minster limited his power.

"The Mamodo world has become corrupt with power being the main thing in life for the Mamodo world" Zatch said wondering what he should do to help out his kingdom. "Even my brother is affected by it, he's going to a military school and I don't know how to get him out of it" Zatch said with a depressed voice.

"Oh so that's what this is all about" Earth said now getting the picture. "It's true that the Mamodo society is dominated with only power, your rival for example Brago is at the top while Kanchomé is at the bottom" Earth said trying to explain the situation.

"Then I as King need to fix that to help protect the weak" Zatch said while getting off the chair

"You're going to make a new law?" Earth asked wondering what Zatch's plan was.

"No it's not the laws that made the Mamodo world the way it is, it was the way my Father ruled it" Zatch said walking out the door. "Time to go find Zeno" Zatch said running down the hall to only bump into Zeno.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Zeno said, he knew Zatch would be done by now and went to check. Before he could say something else Zatch grabbed his hand then rushed outside.

"Zeno don't worry I got a plan that can't fail" Zatch finally spoke up with excitement in his voice.

"What are you talking about Zatch" Zeno asked while trying to gently get out of Zatch's grip.

"To be a kind king I need to take an active role in the people's lives" Zatch said running up to front gates of the castle. He then let go of Zeno's hand "do you want to help" Zatch asked with a puppy dog's face, which wasn't fair to Zeno because whenever Zatch did this he couldn't say no.

"Fine what do I have to do?" Zeno asked still confused about the plan.

"We have to help every Mamodo under the social hierarchy" Zatch stated learning most of the words from Earth.

"Why on the mamodo world would we do that?" Zeno said not liking the idea.

"Oh that's simple it's because I I'm a kind king" Zatch said pounding his chest. "First off the list is to help Kanchomé" Zatch pulled a huge list of names out of his regular cloak.

Zeno was shock at what he had agreed to and regretted every moment of it. "We don't have to help all of them do we?" Zeno said pleading to his brother.

"Not all in one day, if we try really hard we can have it done within 2 months" Zatch said believing they could do it. He then went out to go find Kanchomé dragging Zeno along with him.

One hour later Zatch and Zeno came across a park with Kanchomé being bullied like usual.

Zatch pulled Zeno along to go stop around three Mamodo kids from bullying Kanchomé.

Authors note: stupid ending yeah I know, I will finish having Zatch save his friend. There is a reason I have to do all this though first when Zatch sends a letter to Kiyo there is a picture of a lot of mamodo's that at first didn't get along and now all of a sudden they do, I'm betting Zatch had a hand to play in all of that and this way it will make more sense to me and the readers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Idea

Author note: I finally read the manga within 1 and a half days, hopefully now I will be able to write a greater story than before. Now that I know what Zatch's crown actually looks like I might bring it up later, although I was pretty damn close to describing the what Zatch's cloths looked like when he was crowned King, I will call it an educated guess.

Zatch ran up to the three kids surrounding Kanchomé "that's not very nice you three" Zatch said.

"Who the hel…" The boy shouted then realized who it was. "Oh, we were just playing around with Kanchomé, your majesty".

"Oh ok, Kanchomé you alright" Zatch asked looking at Kanchomé.

"I'm fine Zatch" Kanchomé said trying to act tough.

"Well we got to get going" the older boy said with the others following.

"Well that didn't go according to my plan" Zatch said a little disappointed

"What plan" Kanchomé asked still wondering why Zatch was here in the first place.

"Well my plan was to get everyone to get along with one another" Zatch said. "Saving you isn't going to do you any good" Zatch said, walking toward the playground.

"Don't worries I'll just use my Shin class spell next time I see them" Kanchomé said pounding his chest

"No that's exactly what I've been trying to say to my brother" Zatch shouted. "And knowing you Kanchomé, you would go overboard" Zatch said glaring at Kanchomé knowing what he did to Gorm and her partner. "Zeno come here for a sec" Zatch shouted over to Zeno, who was relaxing underneath a tree.

"I'm coming, so are we done yet" Zeno asked his brother while getting on a swing set.

"Umm Zatch why don't you just make a law" Kanchomé asked.

"Right now I'm having some legal issues that will take a few months for me to clear up" Zatch said. "No what I need is a plan, so does anyone have one?" Zatch asked then looked at Zeno.

"Don't look at me for answers" Zeno stated.

"I think you should just make everyone play a game or something" Kanchomé stated

"That's a terrible…" Zeno was then cut off

"That's a great idea Kanchomé, what game should we all play" Zatch responded.

"Do you plan on having every mamodo child participate in this game" Zeno said sarcastically

"Unu that's a great idea Zeno" Zatch shouted getting excited.

"Uhh Zatch I was just joking there is no game that can have all those people playing at once" Zeno said

"Then you just make up your own game and rules" someone said walking up to them.

"Tia" Zatch shouted and ran towards her. "Let's hear your idea, oh yea how did you know that we were here" Zatch asked.

"I asked Earth" Tia responded, then picking up a rock. "In the human world they had something called Baseball" Tia stated. "Since we are Mamodo we will hit further and that means we put a heck of lot more players in the game" Tia said.

"Oh and how many times have you watched this sport?" Zeno asked

"Only a few, but I get the gest of it" Tia responded. "Since it's gonna have to be changed anyway" Tia said sticking her tongue out at Zeno.

"Why you" Zeno was once again he was cut off

"Ok all we need to do is get a field and make the teams" Zatch said pulling out his list. "There will be one main rule, No using spells" Zatch stated

"What, but then it will be boring" Zeno exclaimed.

"You didn't even give it a chance yet" Zatch responded.

Zeno then thought for a moment "Zatch you should put people that don't get along with one another one the same team" Zeno stated with a mischievous grin. "That way the mamodo that hate each other won't anymore, see great idea right" Zeno stated thinking about how Brago would treat Zofis would be pretty entertaining.

"Unu ok Zeno but that means we would be on opposite teams" Zatch responded getting a little worried.

"No I think you should be Referee" Tia proclaimed.

"Ok I think I know what to do now but it will have to wait till tomorrow, it's getting dark" Zatch said then started to walk back to the castle with Zeno following. "Tomorrow is going to be fun Zeno" Zatch said wondering where the field should be.

"Whatever you say" Zeno said then teleported him and Zatch back to the castle, just in time for dinner.

"Do you always need to make a grand entrance" Mr. Bell stated

"It's in my nature" Zeno responded, and then sat down in a chair ready to eat.

"Father we are playing Mamodo Baseball tomorrow" Zatch stated, and then sat next to Zeno

"What is that" Mr. Bell asked a little confused.

" I don't know, Tia is going to be the one to explain it to everyone" Zatch responded


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Kiyo's daily life

Authors note: For whoever reads this I'm going to let you wait on Zatch's baseball game. Also as a reminder the Race is after my other story Kiyo's answer talker and symbolgy, so something's might be confusing

It was spring, and dry crisp day, during which Kiyo was walking home from college, while at it he was reading a large book that looked ancient with, varies types of symbols in it.

"Kiyo, Kiyo wait" A voice cried out, and a girl came running down the street.

Without turning around "Hey Mizuno" Kiyo yelled out while still reading the strange book.

"Kiyo I haven't seen you in weeks, how have you been" Suzy asked

"Busy I'm always busy" Kiyo explained while flipping a page in the book.

"What are you reading?" Suzy asked another question

Kiyo looked at Suzy "nothing you need to worry yourself with" Kiyo told her then put the strange book into his book bag.

"Oh that's right" Suzy reminded herself taking out an apple with Kiyo's face on it. "Here you go Kiyo" Suzy said giving Kiyo the apple.

"Thanks I guess" Kiyo accepted still wondering why Suzy drew faces on fruit.

The both of them started to walk down the sidewalk together trying to catch up on daily gossip.

All of a sudden they heard laughter and screaming in an alleyway.

"Stay here" Kiyo ordered Suzy then went to it out.

When Kiyo entered the alleyway he saw three thugs beating up a teenager his age.

"Give us all your money" One thug said punching the man down to the ground

"I don't have any" the man pleaded

The three thugs kept beating on the teen without noticing Kiyo walking up to them.

"I'll give you 5 seconds to leave" Kiyo shouted lifting up his right hand only to remember that he left his (special gloves) at home. "Crap" Kiyo whispered but didn't back down.

"Who the hell are you?" One thug called out and stopped beating on the teen on the cement floor.

"Who cares who he is get him" the other idiot shouted out

Kiyo started laughing "Why am I worried? I don't need those gloves to beat you scum" Kiyo said still laughing.

"Is that so" the scum said pulling out a knife.

All three thugs then charged Kiyo who was not even in a fighting stance.

"Die" A thug shouted out swinging his blade at Kiyo, Kiyo simply moved his body slightly toward the right and tripped the thug to the ground.

Kiyo's eyes dilated and his answer talker was then active.

"You on the floor get out of here" Kiyo shouted to the beaten teenager who did as he was told and started running away.

"Bastard" another thug shouted swinging a metal pole.

Kiyo ducted and dodged his swing, Kiyo then charged another thug and closed lined him to the ground.

"You think you can hit me?" Kiyo taunted, standing perfectly still

"What's with this dude we can't hit him" the scum shouted in anger.

"Everyone jump on him at once" the thug responded and all three thugs tried jumping head first at Kiyo.

Kiyo jumped up and kick a thug in the face, which was in the middle of attack separating their joined effort.

As the middle thug skidded across the cement floor with a shoe print on his face, the other two tried to gain up on Kiyo but failing once again.

"Dodge this" a thug charged Kiyo, Kiyo moved his body going around the thug then smashed his face against a cement wall.

Blood poured out of the thug's nose and slightly from his mouth.

"I will give you this chance to runaway" Kiyo said with a near heroic presence

"Who do think we are" the thug that wasn't injured retorted then went after Kiyo again.

Suzy couldn't stand still any longer and decided to check things out. When she went across the alleyway she saw three thugs trying to beat up Kiyo but they couldn't touch him. "Kiyo" She whispered, Kiyo again threw another thug to the ground.

"Suzy I told you to stay hidden" Kiyo shouted at her then dodged another blow to only have to dodge another.

"Go after the girl" the scum with the shoe print on his face ordered

All three thugs then started to run after Suzy

"Bastards" Kiyo yelled jumping on the thug with a metal pole. Kiyo took the pole from the from the thug and quickly sketched a symbol into the floor with the pole.

"Now I got you" the thug that was tackled down charged Kiyo

Kiyo placed his hands the symbol causing it to glow immensely, a huge cement wall came out of the ground blocking off the alleyway, preventing the thugs from getting Suzy.

"I actually didn't think that would work" Kiyo said in amazement

The three thugs stood still wondering how that just happened

Kiyo turned around and smashed the pole into the thug's face that was going to charge him; the thug was knocked out cold.

"Listen well, no one touches my friends, GOT THAT" Kiyo shouted with an oni face while holding the metal pole.

The only way the thugs could runaway now was to go through Kiyo, since the huge cement wall blocked their path.

"Kiyo, Kiyo are alright where did this wall come from?" Suzy yelled behind the wall.

Suzy heard beating and crying then finally apologies and begging of mercy.

The wall then collapsed back into the ground with Kiyo walking out of the alleyway and the three thugs limping away.

"Are you alright Mizuno" Kiyo asked as if nothing happened

"Uhh yeah you protected me" Suzy said with a blush

"Well I got to go home and study, I'll see you around" Kiyo said then started walking home, while walking he pulled the large book out of his book bag and started reading.

Before Kiyo got home he saw Megumi standing at the door waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Megumi asked, she usually checked on him a few times a week

"I was helping someone" Kiyo explained then let Megumi inside the house, while still reading the large book.

"You're not getting carried away are you?" Megumi asked looking worried

"I'm so close, I'm almost at level 3 I can feel it" Kiyo responded then pulled out a crystal ball with the mamodo symbol in it (it looks exactly like Zatch's).

"You still can't use it" Megumi said a little disappointed

"Give me a few weeks and I swear you will be able to hear Tia's voice once again" Kiyo proclaimed looking at Megumi with confidence.

"I wonder how they are doing" Megumi wondered as she followed Kiyo up to his room.

Kiyo entered his room which was filled with large ancient books with symbols on all of them; Kiyo didn't even manage to read a fraction of them yet.

Kiyo grabbed two gloves off his desk; the gloves had symbols on them. (Note to self, never leave these at home again) Kiyo thought to himself.

"Do you even work on your college homework?" Megumi asked looking at a pile of papers.

"This symbolgy thing is much more important to me, heh that crazy symbolgy dude never gave me his name" Kiyo explained then started to draw more symbols on paper. "To cast a spell is to project energy through a symbol" Kiyo stated then put his hand on the piece of paper with a symbol on it.

The paper with the symbol at the center shined then it burst into flames

"Well it looks like you're getting better" Megumi stated

"No, it was supposed to create a small whirlwind, not burst into flames" Kiyo said disappointed

"Keep on trying Kiyo, I will stay by your side for as long as you need" Megumi offered then brought over more paper.

The two of them sat their trying to figure out the secrets of symbolgy for the rest of the day for they can once again see the faces of their younger siblings

Authors note: Yeah I know it wasn't long but at least you got an insight of what Kiyo does with his time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Mamodo ball

Authors note: I don't have internet at the moment so I might not come up with a good idea…maybe who knows…and I don't watch baseball very often so…Some of these figures will be off since I don't know what it is, oh well I want to make the field larger…much larger, and I don't know 'baseball talk' so bear with me please. The rules are similar to Baseball just for everyone knows and doesn't know what the heck I'm trying to explain. This will be my first time writing out a sports game so let's see how this plays out…pun intended.

A few days later after Zatch said he was going to put his plan into action

Zatch was gathering everyone he knew and more from across the mamodo city which was being overlooked by Zatch's palace.

There were around 200 mamodo children gathered slightly outside the mamodo capital. The large grassy field was being marked to play a new game invented by Zatch and Tia. It was also a clear day out.

"That looks great!" Tia said happily as she sat on a chair that rose 10 feet in the air so she could overlook the gaming field. Tia was wearing a referee outfit with a whistle around her neck

"Unu" Zatch agreed as he was sitting beside her in another large chair. He was wearing his normal blue cloak.

The field has 6 bases which took shape as an even 6 sided shape. Each running line to the next was 50 feet. The end of field line from the hitters base was 200 yards apart, and a brick wall that was 20 feet behind the hitter and it stretched to the first beginning side of the shape then stopped, the wall was only 30 feet away from the first base, then the other side of the wall stretched to the fifth base and was also 30 feet away, The wall was made by Eshros. Anything beyond that was a homerun or could be caught by a mamodo. (**You know how baseball fields have those nets behind the pitcher to avoid the ball from hitting the audience; it's kind of like that. I just need this wall for no one dies**)

"Ok! Here's the rules!" Tia announced while standing on her large chair. "Use the wooden club to hit the ball thrown by the pitcher, if you miss 2 times then you're OUT, whoever can hit the ball beyond the 200 yard mark is a homerun. You get points by running on all 6 bases. A homerun allows everyone on base to get to home. Teams are made up of 30 players, and teams switch sides when the hitters get 4 outs" Tia explained then took a deep breathe.

"You should've put the rules on a piece of paper and handed it out to everyone" Zeno pointed out as was standing in the group of 200 mamodo

Tia glared at him and noticed the players inside the group, she was surprised to find Brago, Zofis, Ted, Cherish, Penny, Erujo, and even Kanchomé, she just didn't notice. "Ok now it's against the rules to use your spells, if you use them it's one out for your team" Tia explained

Most of the strong mamodo were disappointed to hear that since it would give them an extreme advantage over most.

"You 'catchers' have to tag the 'hitters' with the ball to get them out, or the catcher can step on base to get a 'hitter' out" Tia tried explaining. "If the ball touches the ground then it's fair and you catchers have to tag or touch base to get a hitter out, if you catch it in the air then the hitter is OUT!" Tia explained

"Play BALL" Zatch yelled excitedly and jumped off his chair to join the players.

Zatch and Tia made the teams when two teams had to sit out because there was only one playing field.

Team one consisted of the of around 10 mamodo children who didn't participate in the mamodo battle for king, the other 20 were most notably Zatch, Zeno, Ted, Cherish, Bari, Kanchomé, Erujo, Danny, Rops, and Wonrei and another 10 mamodo who participated in the mamodo battle, in total there was 30 players.

The second team which already named themselves the Rebels consisted of 10 mamodo children who didn't participate in the mamodo battle and 20 mamodo who did. Most notably were Brago, Zofis, Riou, Rein, Kikupopu, Eshros, Ponygon, Penny, Purio, Yopopo, and Pamoon and another 10 mamodo who participated in the mamodo battle, in total there was 30 players.

"I say our names should be the Bells" Zeno stated

"What a stupid name" Bari growled

"Yellow tail!" Zatch said excitedly

"NO" Mostly everyone said

"Iron man Folgore!" Kanchomé yelled

Everyone just ignored that comment

"Team Blitz" Erujo suggested

"I have no problem with that" Ted said while giving up on a name

Around half of the other players agreed to the name

"Hey Zatch who's he?" Zeno asked while pointing at Erujo

"He's one of the mamodo from 1000 years ago" Zatch responded

"Oh" Zeno said

"Ok Zatch! Does your team have a name?" Tia yelled from behind the wall but she was still visible thanks to her large chair.

"Team Blitz" Zatch and the team proclaimed

"Ok Rebels is in the fields, the Team Blitz are hitting!" Tia shouted then blew her whistle.

Brago went up to the pitchers plate and looked at the first person to pick up the bat which was Bari.

Bari took up the cruelly made baseball bat which had metal rivets on it to keep it intact.

The Rebel players scattered across the field without a particular sort of unity, Pamoon was guarding first base, Penny was guarding second, Zofis was guarding third, Ponygon was guarding fourth, Rein was guarding fifth base. For some reason Brago ordered Purio to stand close to him. The rest scattered across the field.

"I don't really see the point in this…" Bari said annoyed that he was dragged into this game.

"GET A HOMERUN" Zatch shouted

"You throw like a girl Brago" Zeno taunted

"Oh Zatchypoo, I hope you come over here soon" Penny said happily while waving over to him

That statement scared Zatch and pissed Zeno off.

Brago took the baseball and took a stance hiding the baseball behind his back.

Everyone waited in silence waiting for Brago to throw the ball. Brago Then threw the ball at around 150 Miles per hour, the ball speed toward Bari who was holding the bat in a weird position.

Bari swung and missed as the speed ball crashed into the wall making a small crack on the outside of it.

"You idiot why did you miss!" Zeno shouted at Bari

"Shut up, I'm just getting started" Bari shouted back

Brago got another ball and took his stance again.

"Just throw it already!" Bari shouted in anger

Brago threw the ball at a slight curve at around 140 mph.

Bari swung with all his might.

The bat smashed into the ball and went flying into the sky.

In response Brago grabbed Purio

"What!" Purio responded

Brago turned around and threw Purio like a football toward the baseball that was screaming through the air

"CATCH IT" The Rebel players shouted

As Purio was screaming his lungs out, he realized that he was closing in on the ball and grabbed it in midair.

"Is anyone going to catch him?" Zatch asked he just watched Purio fly through the air with the ball in his hand.

"HELP ME" Purio shouted as he neared to the ground and his teammates just watched his descent.

Purio flew 180 yards until he smashed into the ground.

"Ouch" most of the team blitz responded, except Zeno, he was laughing about it.

"Bari's OUT" Tia announced as Purio was still holding on to the ball

"They cheated!" Bari shouted

"There's nothing in the rules saying that you can't do that" Brago responded

"I got the ball…I caught the ball…" Purio mumbled as one of the mamodo children dug him out of his crater.

"Bring him back here!" Brago ordered

Fein quickly dragged Purio back to Brago for another run.

"Don't do that again" Purio demanded

Brago glared at Purio and his stare alone put Purio back into submission.

"One out for Team blitz! Next up Danny!" Tia shouted

Danny stepped up to plate and picked up the bat and waited for Brago to throw the ball.

"Hey batter, batter miss!" Eshros taunted Danny from across the field.

Brago threw the ball at his top throwing speed which was around 170 mph

Danny timed it just right and smacked the ball just right to make it fly through the air about 10 feet above the ground, it's speed was going at an incredible speed and no one was in the right position to catch it.

Danny ran as fast as he could quickly passing Pamoon, the ball finally hit the ground at the 90 yard mark and kept on rolling through the grass.

By then Danny was on third base passing by Zofis and heading toward Ponygon who didn't know what to do…

Fein picked up the ball and threw it all the ways toward Rein, Danny then stopped on fourth base knowing he couldn't make it.

"He's fast!" Purio said in a worried fashion

"Next up ZENO!" Tia shouted

"Homerun coming up" Zeno proclaimed

Zeno walked up to plate and picked up the bat and waited for Brago.

Brago glared at Zeno then threw a 140mph curve ball.

Zeno timed it right and smacked the ball which went flying over the 200 yard mark

"Easy" Zeno said as he and Danny ran around the bases giving them two points.

Brago seemed unfazed but some players were disappointed

"Yea Zeno!" Zatch cheered on

"Two points for Team Blitz" Tia announced. "Next up Cherish" Tia yelled

Cherish walked up to plate and started to take a few practice swings.

"You can do it cherish!" Ted yelled

"She's going to strike out" Zeno said plainly

"WHAT no she's not!" Ted responded.

Brago threw the ball going around 100 mph

Cherish swung and missed completely

"I'll get it on the NEXT TRY" Cherish shouted and got ready

Brago trying to humiliate her gently tossed the ball underhand.

Once again Cherish swung and missed, of course she was embarrassed she had just missed a free homerun.

"You're out" Tia announced

Brago smirked a little but didn't say anything

"Don't think that I won't get back at you" Cherish growled and stomped back to the end of the Blitz line.

"Don't worry Cherish you'll get another chance" Ted tried to reinsure her.

"Two outs for Team blitz, two points for team Blitz" Tia announced

"Next up is the king of the mamodo world Zatch Bell!" Tia announced

"Go Zatch!" Zeno shouted

Zatch walked up to the plate and picked up the bat and waited for Brago to pitch.

"I'm going to make you eat this" Brago growled

"Huh? Eat what?" Zatch asked confused

Brago threw the ball as hard as he could; he aimed at Zatch's face.

The ball screamed through the air at 150 mph toward Zatch

Zatch realizing he was going to get hit quickly dropped to the floor in order to dodge the ball.

"BRAGO" Zatch yelled as the baseball crashed into the stone wall behind him.

"Opps" Brago said with a grin

"You had to miss didn't you" Zofis said with a grin

"Zatch walk to base" Tia instructed Zatch

"Wait I don't even get to swing?" Zatch said disappointedly

"Sorry Zatch…but It's the rules" Tia responded

"Brago what you trying to do? Take my brother's head off?" Zeno shouted in anger.

"Calm down Zeno" Wonrei responded while almost restraining Zeno from running out into the fields to go kill Brago.

Zatch walked to first base disappointed.

"Hey Zatch don't worry about it, Brago will get what's coming to him" Pamoon tried to cheer Zatch up.

"Unu" Zatch said hoping for another try

"Is it me or is Brago playing dirty?" Kanchomé asked everyone

Everyone agreed

"He's taking advantage of the new game that hasn't been able to make its rules very clear to everyone" Wonrei responded

"Next up is Ted" Tia announced

Ted all too happy to try and get back at Brago for cheating

Ted walked up to plate and picked up the bat and took a regular stance.

Brago didn't take any chances and threw a fast ball at Ted

Ted matched its speed and struck the ball dead center, as the ball went flying the Rebel players chased after it while it was still in the air.

Ted and Zatch ran as fast as they could, running base to base.

Unfortunately when the ball neared the ground Fein was able to catch it and get Ted OUT

Meanwhile Penny was chasing Zatch through the bases

"ZATCH!" Penny yelled as she tried to tackle him down

"AHHHH" Zatch screamed as he was being chased by a mad woman

"Don't run away from me Zatch my Love" Penny yelled as she and Zatch passed through fourth base.

"Rein Catch!" Fein shouted as he threw the ball to Rein who was guarding fifth base

"REIN! Help me" Zatch cried out as he was nearing to his buddy

As the ball soared near to Rein and he prepared to catch it.

"Zatch we're on opposite teams" Rein tried reminding the blond haired child.

Zatch managed to step on base before Rein could get the ball yet he continued to run because Penny kept on chasing him.

"Rein throw me the ball" Brago ordered

Rein did as he was told and threw the ball to Brago, in turn Brago shoved the ball inside Purio's mouth and picked him up and aimed at Zatch again!

"AHHHH" Zatch screamed as Penny gave off an oni face while chasing him

"GET BACK HERE ZATCH!" Penny shouted with a near evil sounding voice

Zeno was getting a little restless, as he watched his brother run around.

"Calm down Zeno" Wonrei tried calming Zeno down but to no effect.

"Take this!" Brago shouted as he threw Purio like a football at Zatch.

Penny managed to get close to Zatch and tackled him to the ground.

Zatch fell to the ground and dodged Purio with the ball because of it.

Purio smashed into the stone wall and got knocked out.

"I GOT YOU ZATCH!" Penny yelled as she gripped Zatch's legs

"NOOO" Zatch shouted as he crawled his way to last base as quickly as possible

"YOU CAN DO IT ZATCH!" The Blitz team yelled

Brago started to run to the stone wall to get the ball for he could tag out Zatch.

"GO, GO, GO" the Rebels yelled for Brago to hurry up

Zatch only a few feet away from last base noticed that Brago was chasing after him with the ball clenched in his hand.

"HURRY!" Zeno shouted

"Penny let Zatch go!" Tia shouted

"NEVER!" Penny responded

Brago made a dive to touch base as Zatch was only near inches away from base.

"NOOO" Brago shouted as he slid across the ground.

The two teams went into silence as Zatch barely made it to last base.

"SAFE" Tia shouted raising her hands.

"Help me" Zatch cried as Penny now had her arms wrapped around Zatch's chest.

"LET HIM GO" both Tia and Zeno yelled in unison as they both went to help Zatch.

"Damn it" Brago grumbled as he went back to the pitchers post.

"I'll deduct a point from your team if you don't let him go!" Tia threatened Penny while trying to yank her off of Zatch

"I'll fry you!" Zeno shouted as he too was trying to pull Penny off of Zatch

"Nothing can keep me away from my love" Penny responded as she was finally yanked off of Zatch and thrown back into her position of second base.

Zatch hopped up off the ground and instantly started cheering. "I got a point, I got a point" Zatch said happily.

Tia returned to her large chair still slightly annoyed at what Penny did. "Three points for team Blitz, and three outs for Team Blitz" Tia stated. "Next up Kanchomé" Tia announced

"How didn't she get kicked from the game?" Zeno asked annoyed

"It's only a practice game Zeno" Zatch responded as he returned to the back of the line and chatted with his brother. Zatch watched as Kanchomé slowly eased himself up to the plate and pick up the bat.

"Saifojio!" Tia shouted as she brought out the healing sword and slammed it into Purio and healed him

"What? Who? No wait I don't want to play this game anymore!" Purio shouted

"Stop crying and get back out there!" Tia yelled and kicked Purio back into the game.

"You can do it Kanchomé!" Zatch yelled trying to encourage Kanchomé.

"No he can't" Zeno replied simply

Brago didn't go easy on Kanchomé and threw two fast balls both of which Kanchomé couldn't hit.

"Strike one! Strike two! You're OUT!" Tia announced. "Teams switch sides" Tia instructed

"OK EVERYONE FORM UP!" Zeno yelled and made everyone gather around him. "Here's the plan, Ted will be pitcher, I will be on first base, Danny will be on second base" Zeno stated, he then pointed to a 10 year old mamodo who's arms nearly touched the ground called Gen "You'll be on third base" Zeno instructed. "Rops will be on forth base and Bari will be on the fifth base, and last base will be guarded by you Zatch" Zeno instructed

"Unu" Zatch responded

"What about the rest of us?" Kanchome asked

"Everyone else will get into groups of two and work together! Space out every 30-40 yards" Zeno instructed.

"So who made you team captain?" Bari asked his usual tone.

"And an idiot like you has a better plan?" Zeno responded

"WHAT YOU SAY?" Bari shouted

"Enough! Start already!" Tia demanded

With that everyone got into the positions that Zeno instructed and got into orderly spaced positions.

"Score 3 for Blitz and 0 for Rebels!" Tia announced then blew her whistle. "First up is Riou" Tia stated

Riou walked up to plate and picked up the bat and waited for Ted to pitch.

"First strike out" Ted shouted as he threw a fast ball which went 130 mph.

Riou swung and missed

"Strike one!" Both Tia and Zatch shouted

"Shut it!" Riou growled and waited for Ted to pitch again.

"And you're OUT" Ted shouted as he threw his fastest fast ball which was 140 mph.

Riou swung and hit the ball sky high into the air

As the ball was about to pass over Wonrei's and Erujo's head…

"Erujo!" Wonrei shouted as he instructed Erujo to use him as a boost.

Wonrei put his hands together as Erujo jumped on Wonrei's hands, Wonrei then threw Erujo into the air toward the ball.

Erujo used his wings to fly quickly and catch it in the air.

"Riou is OUT!" Tia said with a happy voice

"Damn!" Riou shouted as he walked back to the end of the line.

"Next up is Brago!" Tia announced

Cherish instantly had a flame like aura surround her. "TED!" Cherish shouted as she ran over to him.

"Yeah?" Ted asked

"LET me pitch" Cherish demanded

"Are…" Ted was cut off

"Just give me the ball already!" Cherish demanded and took the ball away from Ted.

"What you doing? You're messing up my plan!" Zeno said angrily

"Be quite!" Cherish shouted as she took a pro like stance.

"What kind of joke is this?" Brago asked as he picked up the baseball bat.

"I'm going to make you regret embarrassing me!" Cherish exclaimed

Brago waited for Cherish to pitch…

Cherish stretched out her body slightly and threw the ball at an insane speed of 200 mph which shocked even Brago

Brago still tried to swing fast enough but he missed and turned around to see that the baseball incinerated when it smashed into the stone wall behind him.

"What the fu…" Brago was slightly stunned to how fast Cherish threw the ball.

"I'm just getting started" Cherish said as she got a new ball.

Brago got ready again and so did Cherish.

Cherish again took the same stance but threw the ball even faster, the ball seemed to disappear in the air as it went soaring at 250 Mph toward Brago.

Brago once again totally missed, and he looked back to see there was a hole going straight through the stone wall.

"You got to be kidding me…" Zeno said in a stunned voice

Zatch just stared slightly scared that he was almost near the path of a death ball.

"Brago is OUT" Tia shouted

"Next up is Ponygon" Tia said in a soft voice since she felt bad for the horse.

"Sorry Ponygon…but I'm not letting anyone hit this ball" Cherish said as she tossed the ball up and down repeatedly.

"Hey Zeno I think she should keep on pitching" Ted suggested

"Uhh…" Zeno was still dumbfounded into how Cherish could pitch that fast. "Yeah…I don't think either of us could pitch that fast…" Zeno said with an impressed tone, it sounded like a weird voice since it was rarely heard from him.

Ted went to take over Cherish's former position until Zeno stopped him

"That's a nice girl you got" Zeno said taunted

A blush came over Ted's face but he didn't say anything, he didn't want to deny it yet he didn't want to announce it to everyone on the field.

Tia blew the whistle making everyone regain focus and begin the game.

Ponygon picked the bat up with his mouth and tried to keep it level.

"Maybe you should go easy on him" Zatch suggested while being slightly worried about Ponygon's safety

Cherish took a look at Ponygon

"Meru?" Ponygon responded

"Fine" Cherish responded and tossed the ball underhand at Ponygon

"Meru!" Ponygon responded as he swung his head trying to hit the ball and missed.

"You can hit it Ponygon!" Zatch tried cheering his friend on.

"Zatch we're on opposite teams" Zeno reminded Zatch

"One more try" Cherish said as she tossed it underhand again at Ponygon

"MERU" Ponygon shouted as he spun in a 720' and caused the bat to smash into the ball sending it flying.

Everyone was shocked at how he had just con everyone including his best friend Zatch.

As Ponygon ran through first and second base…

"Way to go Ponygon!" Zatch still kept on cheering on.

"Get the ball!" Zeno ordered

The ball landed near the 100 yard mark as a mamodo child quickly picked it up and threw it to fourth base where Rops was waiting and caught it to prevent Ponygon from going any further.

With Rop's ropes he threw the ball back to Cherish

"Next up is Zofis" Tia announced

Zofis walked to plate and picked up the bat.

"No Mercy!" Cherish shouted as she did her fast ball and easily creamed Zofis into two strikes.

"Two outs! For team Rebels" Tia announced. "Next up Riou!" Tia announced, she then blew her whistle to tell Riou to hurry up.

Riou walked up to plate and picked put the bat and waited for Cherish to pitch.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my partner in the Human world" Cherish stated

"Oh really?" Riou responded giving out an evil grin

Cherish threw a 200 mph curve ball which was going so fast Riou couldn't tell which direction it was going in.

Riou took a random swing and missed completely

"Don't underestimate me, I can make anything a projectile" Cherish stated then prepared to pitch again

"If there was a major league for this game she would be in it" Zeno mumbled

"Glad that she's on your team huh Zeno?" Ted asked

"If she was on the other team…we would lose…and she would probably chuck that ball into my groin" Zeno admitted

"Is this even fair?" A rebel player asked

Zatch pulled out a notepad and started to write some things down while the game was still going on.

"Are you ready Riou?" Cherish asked

"Just pitch…" Riou was cut off by a ball zooming by his face and the sound of an impact against the stone wall behind him

"Riou is OUT" Tia stated. "Three outs, no points for Rebels" Tia announced. "Next up is Rein!" Tia announced

Rein walked to plate and transformed into his human form so he could hold the bat with both hands.

"And more bats, standards…" Zatch was talking to himself as he was still writing stuff down for next time

Cherish got ready again and made sure that she would strike Rein out.

"Ready?" Cherish asked

Rein didn't respond he just waited for her to pitch.

Cherish pitched once again a 250 mph fast ball which zoomed by Rein and crashed into the wall making another hole

"I'm going to have to fix that!" Eshros complained

"Strike one!" Tia announced

Cherish got ready again and so did Rein.

"Strike OUT" Cherish shouted as she threw another fast ball

Rein swung the bat as fast and accurate as he could and made direct contact with the ball causing both the bat to smash into pieces and the ball to disintegrate.

Everyone was stunned to see the bat had actually broke because of the impact.

"It's a homerun!" Tia announced as Rein and Ponygon made their rounds around the bases giving the Rebels team two points.

Zatch looked up then gave Tia a worried look.

"What is it Zatch?" Tia asked

"We're out of bats" Zatch stated

"I guess that's the end of the game" Ted said plainly

"Team Blitz wins due to lack of supplies!" Tia announced then blew her whistle to end the game.

"Wait What?" Zeno asked

"It's only a practice game" Zatch responded

"First of many" Ted laughed

"Unu…and I still got to get the rules write" Zatch said as he put the notepad back into his pouch.

As the children started to walk away from the fields and go home.

"ZATCH!" Penny shouted as she was nearing closer to him

"Quick Zeno RUN" Zatch shouted as he made a mad dash back to his palace.

Zeno just watched Zatch run, and just walked back to the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 School

Authors note: It's been SO freaking long since I've been to elementary school, so I forgot what impressed kids in school…So I'm going out on a whim and saying that kids would be impressed by the art and music…And I forgot what pissed them off... If any reader here is like an elementary school teacher or a baby sitter or something, feel free to tell me that I'm wrong and it's something else, I could use it later in the story. This is going to be the chapter where I put in a REAL fight. So enjoy for those who like fights, and those who like to see Zatch enjoy himself I got the best of both worlds in this chapter! Since we don't know much about the mamodo world I'm going to have to create some of my own customs, some of those customs will be taken place inside this chapter. I'll have another author note in the end to explain what some of the titles mean, and I might add in some of the customs just in case some people don't understand. Also does anyone know any kids songs that people might NOT be familiar with? I don't know…any, please put it in the review if you do.

The weird flowers were floating in the air and the air was crisp. The sun rose only two hours ago and there was already a ruckus throughout the castle. It was the first day of school and everyone was getting ready to make their first impression. What told everyone that the time came to start school was when the large diamond looking structure which of made of pure energy which floated on the tip of the palace and it gave off a unique glow that became green like particles floating harmlessly off the diamond like structure, this only happened twice a year, once in the beginning and the second time to mark the end.

"Hey Zatch" A voice called out

Zatch was sleeping soundly in his king size bed with huge cushion pillows covering the top of the bed.

"Zatch get up" a tired like voice called again

Zatch didn't respond

Zeno rubbed his eyes and tried one more time

"I SAID GET UP" Zeno shouted as he pulled the covers off of Zatch's body

Zatch woke up verily quickly to see his brother already for today's schooling

"Zeno? What time is it" Zatch asked and looked at the clock

"Aren't you the one who usually wakes me up?" Zeno asked

"Unu…Earth had me reading some really big books" Zatch responded

"Heh" Zeno laughed a little. "Get up, or you will be late to school" Zeno stated and walked out of Zatch's room

Zatch hopped off his bed and was about to get ready himself until two maids randomly barged in and placed him on a chair.

"Huh?" Zatch was a little confused to what was going on at first

"The King must be ready and look appropriate for school" One of the maids responded as she put Zatch's blue cloak on.

"What about Zeno?" Zatch asked as the maids combed his hair

"He's already ready to go to military school" The maid responded

Zatch was still tired and it took a minute for him to process what she said.

"Wait WHAT?" Zatch shouted

"Is something wrong?" the maid asked

"Zeno!" Zatch yelled and then ran out of the room with the maids chasing him.

"My king we're not finished yet!" The maid responded

Zatch used the railing to slide down the flights of stairs in just mere seconds leaving the palace maids in the dust

"Zeno!" Zatch yelled as he ran down the hallway into the dining hall where Zeno was being served breakfast.

"Yeah?" Zeno responded with food in his mouth

"Skip school today" Zatch demanded

"You're still going on about that?" Zeno asked knowing Zatch was worried about him.

"Zeno, there's no reason to go there" Zatch tried to explain.

"You wouldn't understand" Zeno said while still eating

"Please Zeno! Just come to my school" Zatch begged

"Listen Zatch, I've went to this school for 4 years now…I've grown used to it" Zeno explained

"But…the mamodo battle is over…there's no reason for you to go" Zatch said in a depressed tone

Zeno finished eating and looked at his brother

"Let's face it Zatch. I just wouldn't like going to a normal school. I'll become too soft" Zeno stated then got up off his chair and grabbed his bag.

"Zeno…" Zatch still didn't understand why Zeno would go to a school which always pushed him passed his limits.

Zeno gently tapped Zatch on the shoulder "I'll see you when school's over" Zeno said walking out of the Dining hall into the throne room which led outside.

"Hurry up my king, 30 more minutes until you have to go to school" A Maid with a breakfast tray stated and quickly put the food down for the King could eat.

"Zatch are you sure about this?" A deep strong voice called out.

Zatch turned around to see his Father, Mr. Bell.

"Are you sure you want to go to a normal school and not a Noble's school?" Mr. Bell asked

"Unu! All my friends will be there" Zatch said

"Well, you better not be late then" Mr. Bell stated and sat down at the end of the table to eat his breakfast.

"Father…will Zeno be alright?" Zatch asked still worried about his brother

Mr. Bell quickly responded "he'll be fine" Mr. Bell responded

Zatch finished his Yellow tail Omelet breakfast. "I hope so" Zatch said hopefully, he then got up to go to school. Obviously the maids made sure that Zatch was all ready for school with his green book bag and all the things he will need for school.

Walking out of the palace gates, Zatch headed down the main road that went through the market place and lastly near the rim of the city and to the south was the biggest public school in the mamodo world.

Zatch finally reached the school grounds which rivaled that of the palace grounds.

The area was full of activity, kids reuniting after the break, after the battle to decide king…Yet no one knew that Zatch Bell the king of the mamodo world would be actually going to their school.

Zatch had a huge grin on his face excited for the first day of school.

The school had 9 floors, with each floor came with around 100 rooms. The school seemed so peaceful it even displayed a lack of security…then again the sheer number of staff workers with their own spells what was the need to have security posted? The school was teaching a variety of subjects that ranged from science, history, literature, gym, and most importantly the mastery of Spells, and etc. Of course this school wasn't just one huge building, it had some smaller buildings scatter about the school grounds to make things more orderly. The 10000 students that came to this school were divided into levels going from 0-22.

Zatch pulled out the little note card out of his pouch "room 204…" Zatch read having no idea where that was at.

"Zatch!" a voice called out

Zatch turned around to see Tia and Koruru walking up to him. "Tia, Koruru" Zatch said happily as he ran over to them.

"Zatch why are you at this school?" Koruru asked

"Yeah…I didn't think that you would actually come here" Tia responded

Zatch was a little puzzled "Of course I would be here! All of my friends are here" Zatch explained

"So what room do you have?" Koruru asked

"Umm it's room 204…but I don't know where it is" Zatch stated then looked at the large school with it's towering gate entrance where dozens of mamodo were passing through every second.

"Oh you're in the same room as me Zatch" Tia responded

"Really?" Zatch said in a happy tone

"I guess we're all in the same class then" Koruru said with a smile

"Unu both of you!" Zatch said

"Come on Zatch we're show you where the room is" Koruru said, while taking Zatch's hand and walked into the school.

Zatch looked around to enjoy the scenery of the school, large wide hallways with rooms on each side, the occasional tinted windows which lead outside located at a dead end corridor. The way to travel the floors was also very impressive, you could climb the staircase, or take an elevator…but the most unique way was teleportation seals, just a little bit of energy from within and you can be anywhere inside the school within a matter of seconds.

But being Zatch he wanted to run up the spiral case stairs, with round trip around the stair case 3 dyed glass windows lit the space.

"Zatch wait up!" Tia yelled out as she and Koruru ran after him up the stairs

Zatch went rushing into the hall where he was amazed to see so many interesting drawings and paintings that would make 3D art pale in comparison. It might have been kids' drawings, and the poorly artwork of landscapes, but there were occasional master pieces some would say for their age. The paintings had a special spell infused paint that made the image give off a near hologram.

"Oh we're in the art section Zatch" Tia explained

"SO COOL" Zatch yelled with excitement, he then ran down the hallway to look at all of the displays of glorious art that kids only a few levels above him were able to make.

Zatch kept running down the hallway not even looking for his classroom until he was lifted up by the back of his mantle.

"Don't run in the halls" A female teacher warned

Zatch turned his head to see who picked him up. "Unu Sorry" Zatch responded

The teacher was about to lecture Zatch until she fully seen Zatch's face and gently put him down. The teacher backed away a few steps in shock.

Tia and Koruru waited to see what the Teacher's reaction would be.

"My king! I'm sorry to have disturbed you" The teacher responded

"Didn't anybody know?" Koruru whispered to Tia

"I guess not" Tia responded

Zatch was once again puzzled for he'd thought he was in trouble. "I won't…" Zatch was cut off by the teacher quickly returning to her room. "What just happened?" Zatch asked in a confused manner.

"You're king Zatch, the teachers won't bother you" Ted said from behind Zatch

"Ted!" Zatch responded happily

"And already he forgets what just happened" Tia sighed

"So what are you doing in this school?" Ted asked

"I'm a student here!" Zatch stated

"Wait what? A king going to a public school…" Ted said then started laughing. "haha that's got to be the first!" Ted laughed

"Hey what's so funny!" Zatch responded

"No wonder why that teacher freaked out." Ted said in a friendly manner. "Hey Zatch let me show you the coolest spot in the school, you'll love it" Ted stated, then started walking down the hall way

"Unu" Zatch responded as he was about to follow him

"Zatch, we got to get to class or we'll be late" Tia explained

"Oh that's right!" Zatch said remembering where he was supposed to go.

"Come on Tia, that doesn't matter. Zatch is King, he can skip" Ted retorted

"No he can't, Zatch you're coming with us" Tia demanded

"Come on Zatch, first day is only lectures" Ted explained

"We're going to be drawing today Zatch" Koruru stated as she led the way to homeroom

"Unu coming Koruru!" Zatch responded as he followed the pink haired mamodo.

"Won't Cherish get mad at you for skipping?" Tia asked

"Nah, she won't find out" Ted said as he walked the opposite way

Tia decided to let him go and catch up with Zatch and Koruru

Zatch managed not to get distracted by the various objects inside the 6 different showcases, mostly because Tia kept on dragging Zatch toward the homeroom.

When Zatch, Tia, and Koruru did arrive at homeroom they were already late by 5 minutes and so it begun from there.

"Sorry we got lost" Tia responded as she walked in, Koruru and Zatch followed.

The teacher looked up to see who walked in late and soon realized that the school board decided to put King Zatch Bell in here class room at the last minute

The Teacher's name was Mrs. Lockins and she wore a white clad dress. She had Brown hair and reddish eyes with 2 mamodo markings coming down each eye, with three horns coming out of her head.

"It looks like we're still missing some student's" the teacher said looking at the list trying not to act surprised.

"Zatch!" a voice shouted near the back of the room.

Zatch looked at the back to see Kanchomé waving to him.

The class room had a clear view outside which lead toward a thick forest. The long desks were going down from row to row in a neat fashion, but it left enough space in the front for the teacher to walk around and be interactive with the entire class.

Tia and Zatch went to sit with Kanchomé, while Koruru sat one row in front of them.

As the teacher checked attendance "Ok who here likes to play songs?" The women asked

Everyone in the class raised their hands

Meanwhile in the west of the mamodo capital, Zeno's military school was beginning their morning exercise.

Zeno was running around a 1 mile circular track which had hard packed gravel to run on.

"50 more laps until the tactical studies will start you grunts" The instructor shouted

The instructor looked very much like a medieval knight who had armor covering his entire body, his facial expressions were hidden by his steel helmet, and the helmet had a mamodo symbol on the forehead. The instructor also had two small handles attached to the back of his armor that was covered with bandages. The 7 foot instructor stood there ordering the kids around to keep on running.

"We already ran 10 laps!" a new kid shouted

Zeno instantly glared over "You FOOL" Zeno growled

"Make it 60 laps you maggots" The instructor responded

Zeno scoffed "he's being awfully nice today" Zeno stated while jogging

"He's such an ass!" the new kid responded

"Next time when you have something stupid to say keep it to yourself" Zeno warned as he picked up his speed to leave the rest of his class mates in the dust. Zeno easily finished the 60 laps assigned to him and he sat on the grass to watch the rest of the class finish their last 20 laps.

"Finished already Zeno?" the instructor asked walking toward him

"I'm used to training inside the palace…Why was I put in level 7?" Zeno asked in a fully composed manner.

As most of kids started to run out of breathe as they finished their 41th lap

"Your father…wanted you to be put in this level" The instructor responded

"Impossible! He would've put me in level 20 or 21 if he wanted me to become stronger!" Zeno shouted

"Your father should I say…was influenced by your brother Zatch. I guess he wouldn't want your brother to see you coming home with bruises "The Instructor explained

"I NEVER asked for THIS! I beat this level at the age of TWO!" Zeno responded

"I know, I was there when you passed. I'm only following your father's orders" The instructor responded

Zeno let out a sigh "I'll have a talk with those two when I get home" Zeno responded while referring to his father and little brother.

"If you feel like complaining so much why not do another 50 LAPS!" The instructor shouted

Zeno causally got back up "why not? Got nothing better to do" Zeno said sarcastically.

Zeno once again ran back out into the track to run at full speed and finish his 50 laps once again before the entire class could even get to their last lap.

Zeno waited at the finishing line for everyone

As the kids neared Zeno, most were wheezing and some even stopped sweating which was a sign that they were near heat stroke.

A kid wearing a sports uniform slowly walked up to Zeno.

"Wh…Why…are you…in this…class?" the kid asked

Zeno ignored his question and turned around to head to the square looking school which only had one floor yet its size made it look like it was a 4 story building. It basically looked like a regular military base with all of the training grounds designed to train different classes at a time.

"The instructor said you fools took too long, we're doing sparing next" Zeno stated as he led the class to the other side of the school where sparring was to be taken place.

"This must be like a break for you" the new kid said

"Just a misunderstanding…Until then I will be the leader of this class" Zeno stated yet in a demanding sense.

"Who made you the boss all of a sudden!" the tallest kid in the class shouted and he walked up to Zeno to confront him.

The kid was at least 1 foot taller than Zeno, looked slightly more muscular, and his demeanor easily freighted the rest of the class, except of course Zeno.

The kid grabbed Zeno's shoulder and turned him around to confront him, but instead Zeno simply glanced at him with his freighting purple eyes.

Undetermined the kid went out to make his point. "I was the leader before you came here, nothing has changed!" The kid shouted

Zeno lifted up his finger to let out a medium size Zaker flow out straight through the boy's body, the electric shock sent the boy flying 30 yards.

As the boy laid there in sheer pain and slightly smoking.

"I'm not in the mood to argue with someone I deem as trash" Zeno stated with a hint of anger.

Zeno led the class to the back of the school where the instructor waited for them. The sparring grounds where just a grass plain which was the easiest type of terrain to control using spells. It had a few markers showing where the ring would end and that was it.

"Today we'll be training using spells and close combat, the first to fall on their back for more than 5 seconds loses" the instructor explained. "One more thing, whoever wins, has to explain to the loser to why they lost" The instructor explained. "Any questions?" The instructor asked

The class remained silent and got into an orderly line

"GOOD now pick your partners" The instructor ordered

The class had an even number and partners were chosen very quickly except that no one wanted to be Zeno's partner for good reasons.

The new kid unfortunately couldn't find a partner and Zeno didn't care who he faced.

"I guess you will be fighting me" Zeno stated while not even taking a stance.

The new kid tried to act tough "It's about time that I…" The new kid was cut off

"Start!" the instructor demanded

Spells started flying across the entire sparring grounds

In one fight fire rise out of the ground to enclose on a mamodo

In another it was a battle of enhancement spells as the two children were constantly powering themselves up to try and over power the other

One kid mad Acidic rain clouds to hover above his opponent, the kid countered by summoning a shield

While the former leader used the element of rock to create multiple earth spikes to smash into his weaker opponent who then tried to counter with an enhancement spell that increased his durability. The former leader then used a quicksand spell to make the kid nearly drown in sand.

The only people that didn't begin was Zeno and the new kid

"What you waiting for?" Zeno asked still standing still

The new kid was a year under Zeno and was wearing slacks and a slightly torn t-shirt

"N..Nothing!" the new kid shouted as his hands started to glow. The kid separated his arms and was about to bring them together until Zeno instantly charged the kid and knocked him to the floor.

The impact of Zeno's knee into the new kid's chest caused him to lose his breath.

"Wh…what just…happened?" the kid asked while trying to breath

"You left yourself open" Zeno sighed and sat down while waiting for everyone else to finish

"I'm not done!" the kid responded as he struggled to get up

"You went down for 6 seconds" Zeno stated while watching the other fight. Zeno looked almost bored.

"Lair!" the kid shouted and fired off a red beam of energy at Zeno who was only 7 feet away.

Zeno didn't have enough time to even turn his head.

The impact of the blast created a plume of smoke

The kid smiled know he made a direct hit but as the smoke cleared his smile soon turned into a frown as Zeno was sitting on the ground still as though nothing happened.

Zeno's cloak had easily protected him from a first level spell

"First level huh? And attacking from behind, such a cowardly and weak move" Zeno stated then raised his hand and slowly aimed at the new kid.

"Impossible" the kid said as he went to shoot off another spell.

"Zaker" Zeno said in a low tone, a small sized Zaker came out of Zeno's hand and headed toward the new kid.

"I won't lose!" The kid shouted as he fired off the same spell but put more energy into it.

The two spells collided and Zeno's Zaker easily ripped through the kid's spell.

The Zaker electrified the new kid to the bone and sent him flying out of the sparring ring.

As the kid laid there in pain, the instructor kicked the kid back up to his feet.

"Get ready for the next round!" the instructor demanded.

"I didn't even need a spell to beat him" Zeno said to the instructor.

"And you're not the type to go easy on someone" The instructor responded

"I didn't even consider it a fight" Zeno remarked

"Then I'll give you a fight" The instructor stated walking into a ring

Finally feeling like he'll get a challenge Zeno walked into the ring to face his instructor.

"Prepare yourself!" The instructor shouted as he summoned two large swords out of the two small handles attached to his back. The right sword that was 5 feet long and looked like a katana which soon was engulfed in flames, the left hand sword identical to the right soon became engulfed with swirling water torrents.

All of the kids stopped what they were doing and watch as the instructor was about to fight his student.

"He's going to be taught a lesson" The former leader laughed as he pointed at Zeno

"Leader against the Instructor? COOL!" one kid shouted

Random electric sparks started to come off of Zeno as he prepared himself for a true fight in the Mamodo World!

"Begin!" The instructor shouted as he swung his sword downward causing a huge wave of flames to come at Zeno

As the Gigano spell came at Zeno, He countered by raising his hand and shooting out a very condensed lightning spell that was equal in strength to his instructor's spell.

As the spells collided they canceled each other out and created a large explosion and large plumes of smoke.

As the rest of the class realized that this battle is going to be dangerous to be around they all hid for cover behind the military buildings.

Both Zeno and the Instructor dashed into the smoke expecting to surprise the other foe

"Zakerga!" Zeno shouted as he dashed into the smoke and seen his instructor literally five feet away

The Instructor at the same time used his left sword to create a thin line of high powered water that clashed into the condense lighting blast

The high powered Zakerga and the high powered slash of condense water collided in the smoke and created yet another explosion.

Both Zeno and the instructor dashed out of the smoke and started close combat as Zeno summoned his lightning sword Sorudo Zakerga

As both Zeno and the instructor clashed their blades at almost lightning speed, the instructor started to change his tactics.

The instructor kept lacing Zeno's blade in fire then instantly doused it with water, Zeno having no choice but to defend himself kept dodging and swinging but he soon felt the effects as the instructor swung both of his swords downwards to cut straight through Zeno's sword.

Zeno barely protected himself by using his cloak as a shield. Zeno was brought down to his knees by the force of the blades as both of them nearly shredded through Zeno's cloak rendering it useless.

"That's a dirty trick" Zeno responded as he raised his hand and unleashed a massive Zaker

The instructor was hit directly point blank range by the Teozakeru and it sent him flying across the ring.

The instructor laid on his back for a mere second and jumped up to have half of his helmet cracked open to see his left eye, it's impression was not amazement more like anger.

"You adults don't go down easy do you?" Zeno said as he got up right

"I'm just getting started" The instructor said as he smashed the right sword into the ground and the ground around the sword soon started to glow red hot. Zeno prepared himself but soon realized the ground underneath him started to shake and rumble

Zeno realized what was going to happen and he jumped as high as he possibly could without the help of his shredded cloak.

The shaking in the ground soon started to slightly rise and turn red hot as it then created a large explosion just like a volcano, the plume of flaming rock and lava shot into the sky toward Zeno

Not able to use his cloak Zeno countered with a spell

"Barugirudo Zakerga!" Zeno shouted as a massive burst of lightning came down from the sky to smash into the volcanic plume creating a path for Zeno to land on the ground safely.

The sky started to slowly turn dark as dust and smoke filled the air, the military school was told about the battle yet didn't do anything to stop it. It was the everyday norm to have intense battles for no other reason but to fight

"You've gotten stronger!" The instructor shouted as he once again charged at Zeno.

Zeno with his back against the raging inferno had no choice but to gain distance away from it and he too charged his instructor with the full intent to kill.

"Zakerga!" Zeno shouted as he closed in on his opponent

The instructor countered by attaching both of his swords together by the handles and spun them at a high velocity creating a wall of fire and water that was able to block Zeno's spell.

Zeno used his maximum speed to end up behind his instructor, raising his hand Zeno took aim behind the almost defenseless man. "Teozakeru" Zeno shouted as a large Zaker once again made full contact with the adult sending him flying nearing into his own volcano.

The instructor lay on the ground for a mere 3 seconds before getting up to face Zeno again…

"That's twice he was able to hit our instructor" One kid said amazed while still hiding behind the military building.

"You too old to be an instructor" Zeno mocked

"Is that so?" The instructor responded the instructor then unlatched his upper armor reviling his entire chest; he then took off his helmet reviling his face. When the armor dropped to the ground it cracked the surface of the ground, which implied that the armor was very heavy.

The strongly built mamodo had a few scars across his body and one going down his right eye, the mamodo's face sort of looked like Bari's yet there were clear differences, his face was more round, and he looked like a 50 year old mamodo.

"Such an ugly mug" Zeno mocked again while preparing himself for a tougher battle.

"Don't underestimate me Zeno, I knew you since you were a tot" The instructor responded as he then dashed at Zeno, more than double his original speed.

"Shit!" Zeno shouted as he nearly dodged the water blade. _(His attack speed has also increased)_Zeno thought as he kept barely dodging the onslaught of attacks which were combined with water and fire. Scratches started to appear on Zeno's body as he couldn't keep up with the multiple swings.

"Stop moving you little shit!" The instructor shouted as he smashed the two swords down on the ground to create a plume of steam, which became more like fog.

Zeno jumped back and noticed that he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

"Too easy!" Zeno shouted as he smashed his hand against the ground to create a shockwave of electric

As Zeno's spell Raajia Zakeru spread out it dispersed the fog, reviling that the instructor was up in the sky trying to dodge Zeno's spell.

As the instructor landed on safe ground Zeno dashed in the air and summoned electric cannons which stated to fire out multiple Zakers

As the rain of Zakers were drawing closer to the Instructor, he countered by wildly swinging his blades creating multiple waves of fire and water which clashed with Zeno's spell, the two spells cancelled each other out.

Both Zeno and the Instructor jumped back opposite ways to gain distance

"This will finish it!" the instructor shouted as he slammed both of his swords together to merge them into one large 10 foot sword with mamodo symbols written all over it.

Zeno raised his hand above his head and summoned his strongest spell Jigadirasu Uru Zakerga

"Elements of water and fire become one and destroy all that lays before me!" the instructor chanted as he summoned his ultimate spell. The sword started to churn out fire and water which created an enormous sword of fire and water

With a slight grin Zeno fired off his strongest spell with all his might, the Large Zakerga went toward his Instructor

The Instructor countered by sending his massive sword forward into battle.

The two ultimate spells smashed into one another, each one trying to overpower the other.

Zeno purged most of his energy into the spell causing Jiga let out a stronger burst of lightning

This caused Zeno to gain the upper hand and the massive sword soon started to lose ground and crack.

"Damn…he's truly become stronger" The instructor said as his massive sword finally gave way and was cancelled out leading the way for massive amounts of lightning to engulf him.

Zeno was breathing heavily as his instructor lay inside a scotched crater that had a radius of 30 feet.

30 seconds after the blast the instructor was able to regain consciousness, but struggled to get to his knees.

"I guess I win" Zeno said in a good mood while standing above his crater

The instructor coughed up some blood and looked at his student. "I remember a time…when…I was able…to spank you" The instructor said while panting

"I'll call that payback" Zeno remarked

"I guess this means I have to tell you my name. My name is Drystan" Drystan stated

"So that's your name?" the new kid said as he and his classmates crowded around the crater that was made by Zeno. "So Zeno…are you going to tell me what I did wrong?" Instructor Drystan asked

The instructor was trying to show the rest of the class the right way of a beginning and end of a sparring match.

"I'm not two years old anymore, don't underestimate me" Zeno stated.

Drystan relaxed on the ground for a few minutes while the class talked about what just happened and what they should do when sparring with their opponents.

Zeno got a little bored and decided to push his luck.

"Drystan stop lying down and get back to work" Zeno ordered with a slight grin

Drystan glared at Zeno for that was a little uncalled for. "You're still my student, don't order me around" Drystan demanded.

As Instructor Drystan got out of the crater his students crowded around him

"Hey Drystan…are you alright?" the former leader asked

Drystan instantly hit the boy in the head

"That's Instructor to you" Instructor Drystan yelled. "Sparring is over today. Let's go back to the barracks" The Instructor ordered

The entire class including Zeno walked behind Drystan to the barracks where they were to be lectured about tactics and strategic moves on the battle field

Meanwhile at Zatch's public school

Zatch had already come to know everyone in his class of 25 kids, including a new addition Penny who once again didn't want to let him go for about two hours.

The Art teacher was walking around seeing how the kids were doing. She was a 300 year old mamodo but didn't look much older than a 30 year old human. She had a slender body and red hair, with black bangs. Her voice was kind yet strict, she was wearing an art apron that was covered in different colors of paint, and she had pouches inside the apron which contained a couple different bottles of paint and two sketch books that had various kinds of drawings inside them. She was also wearing colorful dress with black boots. None of her students knew her name for she went by the codes of the military school; she was simply called the "Art Teacher".

"What are you drawing Zatch?" Koruru asked

"It's Ponygon" Zatch explained while showing it to Koruru

The picture basically looked like any other kid's drawing of a horse, the outlining…sucked...background wasn't good…and the only good part about it was the shading in of the drawing. It even looked like Ponygon was missing a rear leg.

"That looks very good Zatch" Koruru said kindly

"Unu, what you drawing?" Zatch asked Koruru

"The doll that Lori made for me" Koruru said while showing Zatch a picture of a handmade doll that was sitting on a chair, it was the doll Lori made Koruru in the Human world.

Zatch thought about it for a moment and thought about Kiyo. "Unu Lori would like that picture a lot Koruru" Zatch responded

"You think so?" Koruru said with a smile

"Unu!" Zatch responded

"OK! Now bring your drawings up front, time for the finale" The art teacher

The kids did as they were told and waited for what the Teacher had in store for them next.

"Ok lets GO OUT SIDE!" the enthusiastic art teacher shouted, and grabbed all of the paintings and drawings

The teacher touched a symbol that was on the door and instantly vanished, expecting her class to follow her.

"Wow….where did she go?" Zatch asked

"First time using one? It's the fastest way to travel" Tia explained then touched the symbol

The symbol lit up and instantly Tia vanished to where her Teacher was.

"Tia!" Zatch responded

"You should give it a try" one kid said while pointing at the pink, circular symbol that had four arrows in all directions.

"Come on Zatch I'll go with you" Koruru said and took Zatch's hand, with her other hand Koruru touched the symbol to make her and Zatch instantly vanish outside of the school.

The rest of the class soon followed to lead out in a field of grass only 100 yards away from the school, the transportation symbol was carved into the ground with the grass burned and salted to keep the symbol in perfect shape, and this was done with a 5 yard radius around the symbol.

"So COOL! We should get those inside the palace" Zatch said happily

"Ok class listen up this is my form of art!" The teacher said as she held all of the drawings and the paint and markings soon started to glow.

"What's she about to do?" Zatch asked

"I don't know, just watch" Tia responded

As the teacher threw all of the painting in the air, all of the ink and paint came off of the paper and looked like it took a life of its own as they formed into exactly what the student had drawn on the paper. As the painted figures floated harmlessly in the air the Student's remained stunned and amazed.

"Everything you see here is what you created" the teacher said as she too looked at the figures which consisted of Zatch's drawing of Ponygon, Koruru handmade doll that Lori made for her, Tia's drawing of a cat, Kanchomé's drawing of a hippo, and some more drawings of animals and even a lame stick figure.

"Can we keep them?" Koruru asked happily

"Unfortunately NO, it's not my kind of art" The art Teacher stated

"But why not?" Koruru responded with a frown

Koruru's question was answered with the painted figures movements as they started to float aimlessly high into the sky.

"Because art is something that is to be glorified, to be able to sway someone's emotion…just like this" The art teacher said then snapped her fingers

All of the painted figures then exploded in the sky like fireworks

The explosion was huge yet amazing as it rained down glittering dust; the explosion itself was filled with all different kinds of colors.

The entire class was amazed and amused by this and most even cheered for more fireworks, except for one child in the class which was Koruru.

Koruru frowned as she looked upon the explosion

"Ok Class time to go back to our class" The Art Teacher instructed and started to walk to the symbol

"Why did you make it explode?" Koruru cried out

"Oh? You didn't like it?" The teacher responded

"NO, I wanted to keep it!" Koruru responded with tears in her eyes

"Then make a new one, and I make art explode in glory, if you don't like it then get a new teacher" The Art Teacher responded coldly then stepped on the transport symbol to instantly transport back into her classroom.

Koruru was shocked and sad at the same time.

As everyone enjoyed the montage of fireworks, they followed their teacher back to the class room…the only people who seemed to notice Koruru's distress was Zatch and Tia, Penny stayed behind to make sure Koruru didn't make a move on her love.

"Koruru you ok?" Tia asked

"She destroyed my painting!" Koruru cried

"Like the teacher said just make a new one" Penny stated

"That's not the point!" Koruru responded

"It'll be alright Koruru" Zatch said with a soft voice

"Either way we got to go back to class" Penny said trying to lead the way back to the transportation symbol.

"You three go on ahead, I'll catch up" Koruru said

"Are you sure?" Tia asked

"Yeah!" Koruru responded with a fake smile

"Well come on then Zatch, we don't want to get in trouble" Penny demanded while still standing on the transportation symbol.

"Koruru…don't worry" Zatch said with a smile. "We will meet our friends again…me and Kiyo made a promise…and KIYO always keeps his word!" Zatch said confidently

Koruru smiled a little "Thanks Zatch" Koruru said

Penny got a little jealous and touched Zatch's shoulder and instantly teleported the both of them back to the art class.

As the symbol glow a yellowish color, Tia and Koruru stood at place not moving toward the transportation symbol.

Tia gave Koruru a look of sympathy "Well there's only two hours left of school…you want to see what Ted is doing?" Tia asked

"Oh you mean that boy from earlier" Koruru said referring to Ted

"Well…yeah, I know where he is" Tia responded as she stepped on the transportation symbol. "You want to come along?" Tia asked

"Yeah!" Koruru responded as she stepped onto the transportation symbol with Tia

The transportation symbol glow orange and the two girls instantly disappeared to somewhere else other than the art room.

Meanwhile with Zatch in the art room

"Ok class, five minutes left! So clean up!" the Art teacher ordered

"Yes ma'am" the kids responded in an almost orderly fashion

As the teacher tried to get the kids to sing a song while cleaning which wasn't working very well

"Clean up, clean up everyone clean up. Have some fun and pick up the paint" The teacher sang

Only some of the kids actually sang along like Zatch and Kanchomé

"Clean up, clean up everyone clean up! Have some fun and pick up the paint" Zatch sang while cleaning

"Your king is singing isn't he? THEN START SINGING!" The art teacher shouted with authority

"YES Ma'am" the kids responded and started singing while cleaning

While the entire class sang and cleaned almost in a unison pair

The art teacher noticed that two kids were missing

"Where did the red one and pink one go?" The art teacher wondered. "Hey the boy in his pajamas!" The art teacher said pointing at Kanchomé

Kanchomé looked around to see that he was the only one in his pajamas. "Yes?" Kanchomé responded

"There were two girls with pink hair and the other with red hair, find them and tell them to clean their mess" the art teacher instructed.

Kanchomé literally dropped everything that he had in his hands "Ok" Kanchomé responded as the glass bottles of paint broke onto the floor.

As Kanchomé went to the teleportation symbol on the door

"And where do you think you're going?" the teacher asked as she picked him up by his cloths then instructed him to clean up the huge mess he just made.

"Zatch you go find them!" The teacher ordered

"Unu will do" Zatch responded as he placed a few bottles of paint in the wrong spot

Zatch walked to the transportation symbol and just stood still

"Well? Go on!" the teacher said

"Umm…how does it work?" Zatch asked

"What you've used it already" The teacher responded

"nuu Tia and Penny did it, not me" Zatch tried to explain

"Just think of where you want to go, and it'll bring you there" The teacher explained

"Ohh!" Zatch responded and touched the symbol. (I wonder where Koruru and Tia is...I wonder what's for lunch today?) Zatch thought

The symbol sensed his last thought and transported Zatch instantly to the Cafeteria

In the Art room the transportation symbol glowed green

"That kid went to the lunch room" The Art Teacher growled

Zatch turned away from the symbol on the wall and looked at the wide open space with decent smiling aromas, but due to the cooks who able to implement their spells into cooking the food it turned out A LOT taster then Human schools. There were about 100 tables which were about 10-15 feet long going down in rows, the seats were incorporated with the table which made it more efficient . Around 2/3s of the tables were taken by other kids, and there were only a couple of adults watching the kids making sure they behaved.

Zatch's sense of smell was going haywire as he could smell his favorite food Yellow Tail, and around 10 different other choices which smelt pretty good, and of course the food portions were huge. The other children were already eating and didn't pay any attention to Zatch.

"YELLOW TAIL!" Zatch said happily as he ran over to the line serving yellow tail

A bell rung sounding the end of a period and the class room

As Zatch's homeroom teacher came back to pick up her class

"So how was their first day?" Mrs. Lockins asked

"I thought it went pretty well…although the king went to lunch, and two girls ended up skipping cleanup" The art Teacher explained

"Zatch went to lunch? Oh well it doesn't matter since that's where this class is heading next" Mrs. Lockins stated

The class finished cleaning and waited for the Teacher to bring them to their next class. Except for Kanchomé who had to stay behind to clean his mess he made on the floor, and Penny had to go and find Tia and Koruru.

"Ok class time for lunch" Mrs. Lockins told everyone

As the class formed a single file line and followed the teacher down the hallway, down the spiral staircase to the cafeteria.

As most of the kids noticed that Zatch's friends weren't around him any longer so they paid hardly any attention to him, they got in line that were serving various foods like large fruit, Fish, stuff that you could pick off of the tree's in the forest, Ham, Noodles, and soup.

As the home teacher Mrs. Lockins went to the teachers lounge

The entire class finally got their plates full of food they all sat down in one table

Zatch went to sit down with his classmates but for some reason everyone in near unison got back up to sit at another table.

"Huh? Is there something yucky on this table?" Zatch asked himself and carefully looked at the empty table.

The tables appeared spotless and clean enough

Zatch again tried to sit with the other 15 kids in his class but yet again they sighed, got up and moved almost in near unison walked to another table where there was no one sitting there before hand.

Zatch again looked very confused to what was happening, he once again looked at the table the kids sat at before, and again it looked decent enough to sit at. Zatch looked at his attire to see if he had fallen in anything that smelt bad, but he knew he didn't.

"What's going on? I don't smell bad" Zatch said to himself then took a bite of his yellow tail and went to try and sit with his classmates

"He's still coming over here" One boy whispered

"Then we will just keep on moving" The a little girl responded

"He's naïve he won't understand what we're doing" Reycom stated

"Can I eat lunch…?" Zatch said but was cut off by his fellow class mates getting back up and leaving to another table

Zatch now started to worry he knew something was wrong yet he couldn't quite place that he knew this of this feeling before, before he became king, before he met Kiyo Takamine, but something was different.

Zatch started to strain his past confused memories trying to figure out where and when this weird feeling came about.

Zatch couldn't find the memory he was looking for and decided to ask what was wrong or at least rush to sit down before everyone else stood up.

Zatch quickly pulled up a chair and sat down "Hey Lucite what did you draw in art class" Zatch asked a kid named Lucite in his class.

Most of the kids in the table stopped eating except for Zatch of course

"I drew a bird" Lucite responded quickly

"Told you he wouldn't understand" Reycom whispered to a few kids next to him. "Listen Zatch we don't need the king breathing down our necks" Reycom tried to explain

"huh? But I'm over here" Zatch responded while still eating his yellow tail

Reycom felt like smashing his head against the table because Zatch still didn't understand.

"We don't want to get in trouble, this is the only place we have to relax…and it's kind of hard with the King sitting beside us" Reycom explained fully

"But… I…wouldn't get any of you in trouble" Zatch responded

Zatch finally understood that he and his title was the problem, why the kids wanted to try and avoid him.

"You must have other rich friends, go sit with them" one kid blurted out

The most of Zatch's class had their eyes on Zatch waiting for a response.

Zatch looked around the cafeteria trying to see if he recognized anyone but he didn't.

"Fine…" Zatch said quietly and got up with his plate and moved to an empty table.

Zatch started to have flashbacks of earlier this morning, and a lot of the strange actions started to make sense now.

One flash back was about music class where Zatch had to get a partner and practice the flute with them, most of the class avoided Zatch except for Kanchomé, Tia, and Koruru. Tia ended up being Zatch's partner and they practiced the flute together.

Even in art class, Zatch, Tia, Koruru, and Kanchomé had an entire table to themselves even though there were five seats left open.

"So that's why…" Zatch said to himself

To cheer himself up Zatch ate the rest of his food knowing that he still had Tia, Koruru, and Kanchomé to be there for him.

"I wonder what Zeno is doing?" Zatch wondered while drinking some milk

Meanwhile Zeno too just went to lunch where he had to constantly keep students from saying anything stupid or from doing anything stupid.

The military school's cafeteria was about half the size of Zatch's public school, they didn't have any transportations symbols inside the military school either. 50 tables each 10 feet long with their individual chairs that went to the tables, about half of them were filled with other kids from different levels. The food rations were large and decent but there were only 4 different choices, each meal had enough calories too give a child or adult plenty of energy to go through harsh training. Even the cooks used their powers to cook the food, most of the cooks were fire elementals yet these cooks could take on students who went to level 18 classes. There were 10 cooks preparing the meals for the students of the school. The room itself was decent…everything from the ground to the walls were white with some burn marks scattered throughout the area.

The instructor went to a separate cafeteria just for instructors and teachers.

The new kid realized this quickly that the place was sort of trashed and looked at all of the scorched marks throughout the cafeteria.

"What a dump" The new kid said bluntly

The 10 cooks glanced at the kid who just insulted their domain

"Shut up" Zeno ordered

"Let's just eat and get out of here" one Zeno's age said

"Finally you guys say something smart" Zeno responded then went into line

Zeno's class followed behind Zeno waiting their turn

"This place might be beat up but at least the food is good right?" the kid asked

Zeno thought about it for a second "Yeah I like it" Zeno said it loud enough for the cooks to hear him.

"Well if it isn't the prince, what ya doing with these babies" The Cook asked, the man was wearing a regular uniform, white hat, white apron.

"I have the usual" Zeno said it in a way as if he knew the cook

"Here you go Zeno" The Cook responded and gave Zeno a plate of what Zeno usually wants. It was a medium size fish, large bowl of soup, and a huge rice ball that was the size of Zeno's head.

"Put it on the tab" Zeno said with a slight laugh

The new kid walked up to the Cook at the register

"I'll have what he had" The new kid said with a smile

"And what would that be?" The Cook responded coldly

"What Zeno just got" The new kid pointed at Zeno who was already sat down and stared eating his meal.

"Don't expect me to remember everyone's order kid" The Cook shot back

Zeno looked at the Cook and the new kid arguing and decided to do nothing.

"Fine I'll have the fish, the soup and the rice ball" The new kid explained

"You forgot to say something" the Cook responded

"What?" The kid responded

The former leader whispered into the new kid's ear

"Please, stupid" the former leader whispered

"Oh, Please stupid" The new kid blurted out then realized his mistake too late.

Zeno spat out his food in near shock of the new kid's stupidity. "What a moron" Zeno said as he picked up his plate of food.

"The HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!" the Cook shouted as he started chucking knives at the poor boy

"I'M SORRY!" The new kid shouted as dodged a hail of knives and forks

The other 9 cooks in the back were laughing so hard some of them forgot to breath.

The rest of the class just stared at the kid miraculously dodging all of the knives and almost all of the forks.

"Hey man calm down, the others still need to eat ya know!" one cook shouted while chopping up some fish

Being reminded of his duty made the Cook a little bit calmer.

"Here's your food" the cook responded and gave the new kid mystery meat and a small bowl of soup and a slice of bread.

"If that's what you want to call it" the new kid said pushing his luck.

"Next!" The cook shouted a bit pissed off

The rest of the class managed to get their food without any problems.

"Really do you want to die?" Zeno asked the new kid

"No! it's just that…I don't like it here" The new kid responded

"Keep it up and you'll be 6 feet under" one kid explained

The new kid started to eat his mystery meat and instantly spit back out. "That's disgusting!" The new kid shouted

Of course all of the Cooks heard this, as well as much of the cafeteria

"On my mark, run" Zeno warned everyone

"I'm going to KILL THAT RUNT" The Cook shouted as he started throwing fireballs across the room

Everyone in the cafeteria ran for their lives and jumped through the windows

The sound of breaking glass hitting the floor and flaming fish and flaming oil was hitting the tables, which was mostly aimed at the new kid

"NOOO" the new kid shouted as he ducked under the table

"Idiot jump out of the window!" Zeno ordered as he too jumped out of the window to land safety on the ground.

The fall wasn't high at all; after all they were on the first floor.

Everyone managed to jump out of the window and into cover to dodge a flaming inferno; some kids had oil burned into their cloths, and even worse their skin. Somehow the new kid managed get out unharmed.

Zeno tried to run with his rice ball but it ended up being burnt to ash.

Zeno glared at the new kid and couldn't help but start laughing hectically

"Did I do something funny?" The kid responded

"Amazing how you somehow lived through this day…but you still owe me a lunch" Zeno explained while still laughing.

Everyone agreed that they too demanded a new lunch from the new kid.

The lunch ended shortly afterwards and the military school hours ended 2 hours later, Zeno was finally able to go back home to the palace.

Meanwhile Zatch was walking home too with Kanchomé. Down the main road which would take them through the market square to the palace.

"Do you want to play at my place?" Zatch asked playfully

"Yeah sound great…wait will…Zeno be there?" Kanchomé asked

"Unu of course!" Zatch responded smiling. "He can play too" Zatch stated

"He does stuff like that?" Kanchomé asked

"Umm…he's getting used to it" Zatch explained

Zatch heard someone walking behind him which wasn't uncommon since a lot of people liked to get a view of the king of the mamodo world

Zatch looked behind him to see a boy a little bit bigger and a little bit older then Zatch. The boy had a slightly worried and confused look to it. He had a big nose, brown hair, fat lips, and he was wearing a t shirt and jeans.

Zatch thought he knew him from somewhere yet couldn't place where he met him before.

Zatch turned around to greet the boy "Hi my name is Zatch Bell" Zatch greeted

The boy was only a few feet away from Zatch

"Yeah I know who you are" the boy responded

Kanchomé looked to see who Zatch was talking to and almost instantly hid behind Zatch and cowered in fear for a few moments. Kanchomé remembered that he was stronger than before and took a upright position and tried to look brave.

Zatch noticed what happened and of course thought it was weird but it was Kanchomé so it was normal for him to have spasms.

"Zatch you don't remember him?" Kanchomé asked

"Huh? I'm I supposed too?" Zatch responded trying to think back

"Huh so you don't remember me huh? Well that's good" The boy said in a sigh of relief

"He used to bully the both of us" Kanchomé tried to explain

"SHUT UP you IDOIT" the boy shouted

Zatch remembered back before the battle and remember a bully beating him up while he was trying to protect a flower.

"It doesn't matter anymore" Zatch responded

"So the rumors are true then?" The bully responded

"What rumor?" Kanchomé butted in.

"That the lighting prince Zeno wiped out the king's memory for his own greed" The bully explained

"How did you know?" Zatch asked confused

Kanchomé started to walk away slowly

"Really why do you even have that time bomb waiting right beside you?" the bully responded

"Time bomb? No Zeno is well…strict but kind" Zatch responded

"No offense my lord…but this 'brother' of yours needs to be kicked out or exiled" The bully bluntly stated

Zatch was pretty shocked at what was just said right in front of him and was speechless

"So you see my point, Zeno wipes out his own brothers memory just to inflict pain, he's evil, conniving and worst of all he loves to see people in pain…" The bully was interrupted by Zatch

Zatch grabbed the kid by the shirt and lifted him off his feet

The bully was terrified by the look he was given by Zatch, a serious look that was staring right into his eyes.

"I don't care what you say about me, but don't talk about My BROTHER Zeno. You know NOTHING about him, you don't know what he went through, and you don't know how kind he really is" Zatch shouted.

Zatch threw the boy to the ground and started to walk away with one last thing to say.

"I love my brother" Zatch stated and walked away heading toward the Palace

The bully laid on the ground a little shock that was the same boy he used to pick on before the battle started

About 20 minutes later of walking on the main road Zatch finally reached the palace gates, and beyond that was Zeno was leaning on the gate walls waiting for his brother

"ZENO!" Zatch yelled happily and ran over to his brother

"Hey, how was your first day?" Zeno asked

"It was Great!" Zatch responded while now realizing that his brother's cloak was nearly torn in half. "Zeno what happened to your mantle?" Zatch asked

"I did it in a fight" Zeno said while he started to walk back to the palace

"I thought they put you in level 6?" Zatch responded

Zeno turned around a little annoyed "so….you knew about that? And you didn't think it wouldn't upset me?" Zeno said a little mad

"nuu…I was worried about you" Zatch said in a soft tone

Zeno expected that answer but he smiled a little anyhow

"Yeah, but I can handle it…since it's either beat up my teacher every day or train in a level 20 class" Zeno explained while he put his arm around his brother's shoulder

"You beat up your teacher?" Zatch responded with a perplexed look

"I will explain that later…so what do you want to play?" Zeno asked

"Tag!" Zatch said

"Tag you're it" Zeno said as he tag Zatch and ran away at top speed

To keep up, Zatch had to cast Rauzaruk

With a rainbow like aura, Zatch chased down his brother throughout the huge front yard.

Authors Note: Ok since I need to explain some stuff about the mamodo world that I envision it goes like this

A military instructor does NOT tell their students their name because it's supposed to be a challenge to the students to find out. Plus it's like being on a first name basis if you use the instructor's name it's making each person equals, which the students ARE NOT equals compared to the instructor.

In military school, Leader does not mean First in command. It's second in command, first is the instructor or any other military staff worker

I haven't explain it yet, but the reason the Palace or the military school doesn't have any transportation symbols is simple. If an intruder got in it would be difficult to catch the criminal

Transportation symbols glow different colors when going to different locations

The reason Zeno still has his powers is because Zatch gave Zeno a new body with his original powers and whole. So Zatch still has 100% of Mr. Bell's powers

That's all I got to say so far so enjoy


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: So it begins

A few days after the first day of school and Zeno finally got his way and was allowed to go to level 20 in military school. That didn't stop Zeno from having a good day afterwards; everyday Tia would cast a Saifojio on Zeno to heal him of his wounds.

Zatch, Zeno and Tia were in the throne room discussing matters of the Human World

"We still don't know what that orb does, we shouldn't wait for Kiyo to make a move" Zeno stated while sitting across Zatch

Zatch and Tia were sitting beside each other

"But Kiyo can do anything!" Zatch responded

"But Zeno is right, Zatch you shouldn't you have the power to open the 'gate'?" Tia asked

"Umm…I don't know" Zatch said with a confused look

"He doesn't, even if he had full power of the throne" Zeno explained

"Then how?" Tia asked

"Let me think" Zeno responded and slammed his head against the table

…

…

…

"What about Faludo?" Zatch suggested

Zeno looked up "That…actually could work" Zeno said with enthusiasm

"Do we need the permission of the council?" Zatch asked and looked at Tia

"Why look at me" Tia said and looked at Zeno

"Who cares, I'm Zeno and that is enough for me" Zeno stated

"Good enough for me Too!" Zatch said happily

"You don't actually think I would let you do you?" A voice shouted throughout the throne room

The three kids turned their heads to see Earth walking into the throne room

"Do you honestly think you can stop me?" Zeno responded

Earth chuckled a little "Do you think I'll let you go without me?" Earth responded as he took a seat besides Zeno

"Should we get the others?" Tia asked

"Why would we do that" Zeno scoffed

"Because, if it works, it'll take a while to get back to the mamodo world" Earth explained

"I'll go get Kanchomé, Ted and cherish…Wonrei" Zatch kept on thinking of people who would enjoy going back to the mamodo world

"Koruru, Kido…maybe Rops, oh and Ponygon" Tia thought up of more names

"While you two think of names I'm going to be in action" Zeno stated then sat up on the chair then slowly sat back down.

"What's wrong Zeno?" Zatch asked

"Where is Faludo?" Zeno asked with a confused look

Everyone gave a blank stare

Zeno put his hand up to his face "It looks like I got so search for Faludo" Zeno sighed

"I can try to see if the elders would know" Earth suggested

"I already know where the control device for Faludo's brain is at, so no worries there" Zeno explained

"Do we need permission to use it?" Zatch asked

"You are KING, that's your permission. I bet Father did all sorts of cool stuff when he was a kid and was king" Zeno responded

Zatch smiled

"Alright then let's go to the Human World!" Zatch shouted with glee

"I'm going to see Megumi again" Tia said happily

"Unu lets surprise them…with a giant yellow tail" Zatch suggest

"While you two fantasize I'm going to be searching for Faludo" Zeno said and got off the seat to vanish by the powers of his cloak

"I should find out what I can to lessen the work load on Zeno" Earth responded then left the Throne room to walk to the council room a few flights of stairs away.

"We should get to work too Zatch" Tia suggested

"Unu lets round up all of our friends" Zatch said as he dashed out of the throne room to outside the palace gates

"I'll go get our friends from the West side of the city, Zatch you go to the East" Tia ordered

"Unu!" Zatch shouted as he just ran toward the closest scent of his friends

"Does he ever listen?" Tia asked then went her own way.

Meanwhile a figure hiding in the shadows had listened on their conversation

"This is my best chance to get back at them" the voice chuckled

Meanwhile…

"KANCHOME!" Zatch yelled as he seen his friend in the Market Square buying candy

"Oh Hi Zatch" Kanchomé responded

"I need a favor, go find all of our friends from the battle in the human world and bring them to the castle" Zatch asked

"Umm why?" Kanchomé responded

Zatch thought about whether he should tell him or not…after all he didn't even know where Faludo was at currently.

"Please Kanchomé just do it" Zatch asked

"Ok" Kanchomé said and bit down on his candy bar

Zatch made another mad dash to the closest recognizable scent of his friends

…

…

Meanwhile with Zeno searching high and low for Faludo

Zeno teleported to the Iron Wreath Mountains

Standing up top on the mountain Zeno observed the area

Large rocky mountains full of iron ore, the mountains seemed to circle a large swath of forest yet there were no abnormalities within the landscape itself

"Not here…This is the Fifth place I've BEEN TOO" Zeno shouted as his cloak once again covered up his body as he teleported to another location where Faludo could be kept.

Zeno teleported to a large island that was surrounded by water yet was big enough to have Faludo placed on it.

Zeno looked around in his disappointment he didn't spot his target. "This is going to take a while" Zeno sighed, he then pulled out a map of the mamodo world where large structures were rumored to exist. "Should I go to hell's straight? Or the other three mountain ranges called the deep ravine?" Zeno talked to himself, he decided to go to both.

With the cloak enveloping his Zeno's body he teleported to the Hell's Straight, where temperatures would rise to 160 degrees with intense lava flow, and where mamodo of the fire element trained their powers, the law in this land was nonexistent, an "eye of an eye" was the way of the land.

When Zeno landed on the soft dark ashes which were being constantly piled up by the smoke and ash in the air, the volcanos spewed lava at a constant rate which flowed like a river, it looked like a large straight line of lava which a few outcrops of rock. Too bad Zeno couldn't see clearly because the ash and smoke filled the sky making visibility verily low.

"I guess I will start by asking the fire mamodo around here" Zeno said to himself as he watch a mamodo create a path through the lava just to get to the peak of an active volcano. "He'd better know where Faludo is" Zeno growled as he leaped to stone to stone avoiding the lava while trying to close in on the fire mamodo during his training.

Within about 30 seconds Zeno reached the adult mamodo who had fire like hair, his skin was covered with dark ash to the point to where it was almost impossible to tell what he was wearing or what color his skin was, but closer examination showed that the ash was still smoldering and it looked more like a armor.

"HEY YOU!" Zeno yelled out as he walked up to the fire mamodo

The fire mamodo didn't pay attention and went on with his training

"Hey Moron I'm talking to YOU" Zeno shouted out as he walked closer to the mamodo

With the roar of the of the Volcano's it seemed that the mamodo didn't hear him still

Zeno thought of an easy way to get the Fire mamodo's full attention

"Zaker" Zeno said with a small grin

A small erratic course of lighting struck the fire mamodo from behind

The fire mamodo was stunned from the surprise attack but was hardly even effected by the lighting.

"I was going easy on you, now answer my question. Have you seen a large pillar like structure the size of a mountain around here?" Zeno asked

The fire mamodo looked back at the Pale boy with a white cloak who was starting to become black because of the ash in the air.

"Who the HELL ARE YOU" The fire mamodo shouted as he summoned a large ball of lava out of the volcano and made it speed toward Zeno

Zeno aimed at the huge ball of fire and unleashed a mid-class Zaker which cancelled out the attack

"I don't have time for this, just answer my question or I'll shock you again" Zeno warned while raising his arm

"Screw you" The fire mamodo bluntly replied

Zeno looked up into the sky and wiped his eyes clean of the ash trying to get in. "Fine then" Zeno said quietly as he raised his arm into the air and summoned a large lightning bolt to come down on the fire mamodo.

As the fire mamodo rose from the ground because of the coursing lightning he couldn't help but scream in pain

"Will you answer me now?" Zeno asked while aiming his hand at the fire mamodo

"Why the hell would I do that KID? You can be my warm up" The fire mamodo shouted as he got up nearly unscathed

Zeno noticed that his ash like armor had actually protected him from the major portion of the Barugirudo Zakerga spell

Zeno sighed knowing that he was dealing with a dumb brute. "I guess you want more of a fill of my lightning" Zeno growled

"I hope people will miss you when I bury you in my lava!" The fire mamodo shouted as he punched the ground which made the earth underneath Zeno shake

"I already know this spell" Zeno said calmly as he jumped into the air dodging the rupturing of the earth which soon was followed by a large explosion of lava and ash.

"Damn brat stand still" The fire mamodo said as he created a large wave of lava which headed toward Zeno

"Zakerga" Zeno countered, the condense lightning cut a straight path through the lava

Zeno gently landed on the ground and smirked at his opponent "is that all?" Zeno taunted

"Bastard" the fire mamodo growled

Zeno then reminded himself that he wasn't supposed to be playing around

"Shit, listen do you know where a large structure is or not?" Zeno asked again

"It's up your ass!" the fire mamodo shouted while dashing at Zeno

Zeno's eye twitched a little as that comment pissed him off slightly

"Eat This!" The fire mamodo shouted as he swung his arm upward while still dashing at the small boy

Lava started to jut out of the ground which followed the man's arm movements

As the lava moved in all directions, Zeno ducked, jumped, and dodged every attempt for the attack to hit.

While dodging another swath of lava coming his way Zeno aimed his hand at the fire mamodo's chest and unleashed a Zakerga

The condense form lightning burst screamed toward the fire mamodo, and being in close range he couldn't do anything other than block it with his arms.

The fire mamodo was sent flying across the battle field, he shouted in pain as his ash like armor started to break apart.

"I don't have time for this, I have to find Faludo" Zeno stated and he started to walk away with his cloak starting to cover his body

"Don't turn you back on me boy!" The fire mamodo shouted as he covered his feet with flames which greatly increased his speed.

Zeno turned around but it was too late for he noticed a strong jab into the back of his ribs.

Zeno grunted in pain as he was sent hurdling 30 feet, Zeno landed on his feet only a mere 5 feet away from the lava like river

Within a instant the fire mamodo appeared right next to Zeno with both of his arms raised

Zeno in turn raised his hands to block the blow

The fire mamodo with his full might brought his arms down upon Zeno like a hammer causing the earth underneath Zeno to crack

Zeno was nearly at his limit trying to hold off an adult with pure strength alone, but he soon noticed that the floor underneath him started to break like ice

"N…No WAY!" Zeno shouted, his eyes started to widen as the ground started to give way

"I know the battlefield much better than a baby such as you" The fire mamodo shouted as he smashed Zeno through the floor straight into the lava that lay below

"AHHHHHHHH" Zeno screamed in pain as his entire body sunk into the lava

"Serves that brat right" the fire mamodo laughed as he started to walk away to his former training ground

…

…

Meanwhile with Earth talking to the council

"It has come to my attention that dangerous artifacts and structures have come up missing, this not only worries our lord but our people as well. If you know of their whereabouts, inform me of it for I can tell our king of the news" Earth stated

Earth was talking to the council members in the room where Zatch defended his rights of power

"The scourge that once haunted the mamodo world are now gone, and you wish to find them?" One very old council member responded

"If not found, they could fall into the wrong hands. To our King's statement Faludo was teleported to the mamodo world after the battle in the human world, and yet we don't know where that weapon is" Earth responded bluntly.

The council members looked at each other then looked at Earth.

"There are more powerful artifacts then the Faludo, why mention that structure specifically?" Another Council member responded

_(This is going to take a while)_ Earth thought to himself

Earth still kept trying to the information out of the stubborn council members

Meanwhile Zatch, Kanchomé, Tia were still rounding up the gang

"…" Wonrei was a little shocked by what Zatch just said to him

"So will you help me?" Zatch requested

Wonrei smiled "If it's to see Li-en once again, I would gladly help you Zatch" Wonrei responded

"Well let's gather everyone together!" Zatch said happily as he ran off to find another one of his friends

Wonrei in turn started to help round the entire gang together

Tia was leading Koruru, Kido, Ted, Cherish, and Rops

Kanchomé was leading Ponygon to the palace

Zatch was leading Danny, Penny, Yopopo, Purio, Rein, and Nya

Wonrei lead Pamoon, Bari, Laila, and Baransha

Everyone arrived to the palace Throne room

"So what is all of this about Zatch?" Ted asked

"Why was I brought here?" Bari asked annoyed

Zatch walked near to his throne and was about to sit down but turned around instead

"We're GOING TO THE HUMAN WORLD!" Zatch declared

"WHAT?" almost everyone responded, except for those who knew what was going on.

"B…but how?" Koruru asked

"My brother, and Earth are trying to find Faludo, with that we can go back to the human world" Zatch explained

Everyone was still shocked about the news and they discussed with each other how it would be nice to meet their human partners once more.

Meanwhile with the battle Zeno was in…did it take a turn for the worse?

_(What is this pain? Damn it why is my body burning?...oh that's right, that asshole pushed me into lava didn't he?...I'll kill him the next time I see him) _Zeno thought to himself as he opened his eyes to see nothing but glowing red all around him, he soon noticed that the glowing red was lava that was somehow not directly touching his skin. He tried moving only to feel the pain of burning cloth, he soon realized that his cloak was able to protect him from the direct contact of the melted rock…but it wouldn't last for long

"Zaker!" Zeno shouted

Zeno let his hand into the lava which burned like all hell but unleashed a high amount of lightning to propel him forward to the surface

The fire mamodo began his training once again of moving magma and earth but soon noticed a bulge in the magma starting to form

"What the?" The fire mamodo responded as he took a closer look

Zeno popped out of the magma to be only a few feet away from the fire mamodo, with lava dripping off of Zeno's hair and cloak

"How THE? You're al…" The fire mamodo was interrupted by Zeno shoving his entire forearm into the fire mamodo's mouth

"TEOZAKER!" Zeno shouted unleashing Massive amounts of lightning directly inside the fire mamodo's body

The fire mamodo had multiple spasms as the electricity fully ran though his body burning him to a crisp from the inside out

The fire mamodo tried screaming in anguishing pain but couldn't since Zeno's hand was still fully lodged within side his mouth, so all he could do was chomp down on Zeno's hand as hand as he possible could

Zeno smiled as he knew he had won the fight

Finally when the spell ended, the fire mamodo dropped to the ground with steam and boils appearing on his body surface

Zeno took his hand out of the adults mouth only to start rapidly kicking the adult in the ribs

"ALL I WANTED TO KNOW WAS WHERE FALUDO WAS YOU BASTARD!" Zeno shouted as he kept on kicking the fire mamodo but soon realized he himself was still in a great deal of pain. "SHIT It still burns!" Zeno shouted in pain as he teleported to the coldest place he could think of.

Zeno teleported to the north pole of the mamodo world and dived into the ice water

As Zeno laid bathing in the 10 below ice water, the water began evaporating around him.

"Feels sooo gooooood" Zeno sighed then took a closer look at himself.

Burns were everywhere on his body, his cloak took the worst damage as it wasn't even white anymore, it was pitch black and burnt, pieces of cloth were floating away from the cloak as it started to tear.

"Dang it, this was my favorite one…and my Mom's too" Zeno said disappointed. "Better hurry back home before it the cloak is completely torn apart" Zeno stated but teleported back to the Hell's Straight to quickly talk to the fire mamodo he left for dead.

"HEY MORON" Zeno shouted as he stomped on the fire mamodo stomach

"Gah" The fire mamodo coughed in pain

The fire mamodo was unable to get up and defend himself any longer

"So is it here or not?" Zeno asked

"…"

"ANSWER ME! Zaker!" Zeno shouted

The fire mamodo was introduced to another dose of lighting and let out a scream of pain.

"No Ok NO!" The fire mamodo responded

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARILIER!" Zeno shouted in anger and started kicking the fire mamodo repeatedly in the ribs. "Moron, moron, moron!" Zeno shouted as he kept on kicking the fire mamodo.

Zeno looked at his cloak which was already more than half gone.

"You got off easy!" Zeno responded at the fire mamodo

Zeno then teleported back home before his cloak gave out on him

He teleported in the throne room to notice everyone cheering happily, then they all looked at him in a little bit of a shock.

"…Zeno? Why are you naked?" Tia asked

Zeno looked down, and yes his cloak had completely been destroyed thanks to the effects of the lava, then the instant coldness of the water, the only clothing he had on was his boxers. "I still got underwear on" Zeno responded. "Since does that even matter? This is my home, and I can walk around naked if I want to!" Zeno explained. Zeno then started hollering for the maids to prepare him a very cold bath.

Zatch followed Zeno leaving the gang behind

"Zeno, Zeno did you find it?" Zatch asked

Zeno turned around at Zatch with a disappointed face "Sorry Zatch, I tried, but I couldn't find it. I'll look for it later" Zeno said as a maid ran up behind them with a new set of clothes for Zeno and a bag on ice.

"Unu it'll be alright Zeno, we'll find it" Zatch said with confidence

"So did Earth find anything out?" Zeno asked

"Uhh, I don't know, he hasn't come back yet" Zatch explained

"Fine, tell me if you find anything out" Zeno said as he started to walk to the nearest bathroom with a tub.

"It's Earth!" Some of the mamodo shouted in the group inside the throne room

Zatch heard it and ran back to see if Earth found anything out

"Earth, Earth, did you find where Faludo is?" Zatch asked

"The council members are very stubborn" Earth sighed

The group went silent

"I wasn't able to find the whereabouts of Faludo" Earth explained with a disappointed tone

"Now what will we do?" Tia asked disappointed

"What else can we do but search for it" Wonrei responded

"That's right, with all of us searching it won't take long to find it" Cherish stated

"But that will still take a long time" Koruru responded

"I have an idea" Zatch responded

Everyone looked at Zatch awaiting his answer

"Time for me to ask my dad" Zatch said

"You idiot, wouldn't that old fart just tell you to fuck off" Bari responded

"Bari!" Nearly every girl in the group responded

"Well it's no secret that he wanted those powers to remain hidden, why let a bunch of kids get a hold of it?" Bari explained

"It doesn't matter, I've made up my mind" Zatch stated as he started to walk toward his father's chambers which was three floors above the throne room.

…

…

Zatch finally reached his father's room where two large oak doors separated it from the halls.

Zatch opened the doors "Daddy?" Zatch said coming inside his father's room to see his father sitting on a large chair that allowed him to stare at the door.

"What is it Zatch?" Mr. Bell asked

Zatch looked around the well lit room and noticed Yuno was in a dark sphere with lightning bouncing back in forth inside, which hit her often.

Each time the lightning bolt hit her she let out a grunt of pain

"Umm" Zatch was confused to why Yuno was being punished again

"I don't like rats" Mr. Bell referred to Yuno as a rat. "She told me what you boys were doing" Mr. Bell stated.

"So…will you tell me where Faludo is? I want to see Kiyo" Zatch explained

Mr. Bell got up and looked as if he was getting ready to scold Zatch

Zatch still being new to the daddy, son thing didn't know if he was going to get in trouble or not.

Mr. Bell gave a glare at Zatch

Zatch still didn't notice, but gave an innocent look while still waiting for his answer.

_(Damn it, it's too hard to get mad at him) _Mr. Bell thought

"Dad?" Zatch responded

"You do realize that Faludo is a weapon, it isn't some toy" Mr. Bell responded

"Unu all I want is too see Kiyo" Zatch responded while putting his hand up to his heart.

"The human who made you king, the human who basically raised you" Mr. Bell responded and he then turned around to look out the window.

…

"That was YOUR JOB" Mr. Bell shouted as he let loose another Zaker into the dark sphere which electrified Yuno even more

The dark sphere muffled Yuno's cry of pain

"Who would control Faludo" Mr. Bell asked

"Zeno" Zatch responded

"Your bonds have become strong if you're willing to trust him with that power" Mr. Bell responded

"Unu of course I trust Zeno" Zatch said

"I do as well" Mr. Bell said

"…so…where is it?" Zatch asked again

Mr. Bell looked at Zatch

"Fine I'll tell you, it's in Hell's Straight" Mr. Bell responded. "There, no one will touch it since it's at the mouth of the largest volcano" Mr. Bell responded

"Unu THANKS DAD!" Zatch said happily and ran out of the room to tell Zeno and the gang the news.

…

First Zatch went to tell Zeno the news

Zatch ran inside the bathroom while Zeno was still bathing

"Huh? What is it Zatch?" Zeno asked while relaxing in the ice cold water

"Zeno I know where Faludo is! It's in Hell's straight!" Zatch said with excitement

Zeno gave a very blank stare which turned more into a frown…

"I'll KILL THAT BASTARD THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!" Zeno shouted, he jumped out of the tub but then dived back in to sooth the pain of the burns

"Zeno are you ok?" Zatch asked in a worried manner

"I'll be fine, let's go their tomorrow" Zeno said with a smile

Zatch agreed and ran out to tell everyone the news of Faludo's location

Which of course everyone was thrilled to hear they found Faludo…not so much of the location though…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Faludo's teleportation device

Authors Note: I'm on a role!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or Faludo, Or Zeno, and Zeno's new personality however is…debatable.

My Claimer: I do however own this idea of Kiyo gaining new powers. Zatch and Kiyo trying to find their way to one another…well through my ideas of course. Either way this story belongs to me.

The Group of 22 mamodo gathered by Zatch headed to Hell's straight and they got their by using a large flying turtle.

"Faludo's control device should be inside the brain of Faludo" Zeno explained

The large flying turtle just entered a large ash cloud

"We can barely see where we're GOING!" Tia yelled as she was blinded by the ash.

"We're almost there" the turtle mamodo stated

"How can you tell?" Kanchomé asked

"Because, Faludo's presence is near" Zeno explained

"Why didn't you sense it last time" Bari asked

"Because I wasn't close enough" Zeno responded

All of a sudden the turtle took a nose dive through the cloud.

"AHHH" Most of the mamodo on the turtles back shouted as they nearly started to float off of the turtle, they responded by gripping on tightly of the turtle's shell.

The flying turtle regained its normal level and visibility became slightly better, which revealed a large Volcano which was spewing lava from its peak.

But there was a large outcrop of rock stretching out of the lava which appeared to be a head.

"That's it" Bari said looking at it.

"Yeah…it looks like the seal has been placed on it once again" Zeno said looking at it's appearance

"So how do we get to the seal if that volcano is in the way?" Penny asked

"Easy! We destroy the Volcano!" Zeno and Zatch responded in unison.

Flashback

Zatch was getting ready to go to Hell's Straight when his Father walked inside his room with the Mamodo crown

"Dad!" Zatch responded with a smile

"Zatch you are king now remember you have a responsibility to the people of the mamodo world" Mr. Bell told Zatch

"Unu, I'm only going to stay there for a few days" Zatch responded. "Oh wait dad…what about our spells?" Zatch asked

"Going to the human world without a spell book? You won't be able to use your spells" Mr. Bell explained

"Unu…that will be fine, as long as I get to see Kiyo" Zatch said happily

"Zatch no matter where you go you must represent the mamodo world, So take this" Mr. Bell ordered

Mr. Bell handed Zatch the mamodo crown which held a mysterious power

Zatch took the crown and placed it on his head

"Zatch that crown Is more than what it simply represents, it's an artifact of the mamodo world. It makes the wearer's spells 2 times stronger, but that power can only be wielded by the king" Mr. Bell explained

Zatch looked up at his crown "So it makes me stronger?...I don't feel any different wearing it" Zatch stated

"You can only feel its power when you unleash a spell, so be careful when using Baou, its power will also double when wearing the mamodo Crown "Mr. Bell explained

Zatch looked up to his father "Don't worry, I can control it" Zatch said determined

End of Flashback

"Zatch use Baou Zakerga" Zeno told Zatch

Zatch walked up to the turtle's head and stared at the large erupting Volcano

"Right" Zatch said as his eyes went blank; the crown on Zatch's head gave off a faint glow.

A large lightning Dragon came out of Zatch's mouth, Baou Zakerga appeared twice its usual size. Its movements were being relatively controlled by Zatch, with a powerful charge Baou Zakerga went and attacked the huge Volcano which was 20 times the size of Baou Zakerga.

"ROAAAAAAAR" Baou gave out a thunderous roar

"You can do it ZATCH!" Zeno yelled

The large lightning dragon extended itself across the entire Volcano twice and started to squeeze and attack the mountain

The mountain's surface started to crack and shudder and it soon starting sprouting even more lava.

"It's power is stronger than last time" Bari said looking at it.

"That's Zatch for ya" Ted responded

Baou soon crushed the entire Volcano causing a massive explosion, The lightning dragon soon disappeared soon afterwards

As the lava and flaming boulders flew everywhere

Zatch regain consciousness but fell backwards and landed on the turtle's shell.

"I feel a little light headed" Zatch responded then looked at the destruction in front of him

"Tia Now!" Zeno ordered

"Right" Tia said as she raised her hands

"Chaajiru Saifodon" Tia called out which summoned three large goddess which extended a very powerful shield.

The powerful shield protected the entire group from the explosion

The smoke and ash churned around the shield

When the smoke and ash finally dissipated it showed a large figure standing upright, its feet were submerged in lava.

"Ok, everyone with a Dioga spell class or higher, get in the front. Everyone else, get out of our way and sit in the back of the turtle" Zeno instructed. "EVERYONE Aim at the seal!" Zeno pointed out a large seal that was on the large stone figure.

Zatch got back on his feet and shot a few Zakerzems at the seal causing it to charge up with electrical energy

Zeno summoned a large goddess with five lightning symbols on it.

Wonrei got to the front and took a tiger's stance ready to unleash a powerful spell

Kido got up and stood next to Zatch and aimed at the seal

Rein stepped up in the front and stood behind Zatch and began charging his powers

Penny was forced to stay next to Zeno; Penny began charging up her strongest spell

"Don't distract Zatch" Zeno warned Penny

"I…I wasn't planning too" Penny lied

"We can do this" Pamoon told everyone as his stars started to glow with energy

Bari stood up near the front and his arms started to form a powerful purple vortex that revolved around his arms

Laila took out her wand and summoned a bunch crescent moons

Ted and Cherish stood next to each other, Ted started to going through his gears of spells and he soon started to glow slightly

Cherish summoned a large crystal

Earth drew out his sword and started to tap on it and recite words, which caused it to start charging energy.

"Fire!" Zeno commanded

Zeno shot out a large and very powerful Zakerga out of the floating goddess with 5 lightning symbols, the blast smashed into the seal, and the Zakerzems made Zeno's spell a couple times stronger.

Zatch Fired off another Baou Zakerga, but it was at half strength this time. The Zakerzems powered up Baou Zakerga making it several times stronger

Bari launched a Dioga class vortex spell at the seal

Wonrei used Goraiou Dibauren, the tiger with three tails went charging at the seal.

Kido summoned a large robotic goddess that went at the seal with it arms wide open

Cherish used her Dioga class crystal launching spell and the large crystal went flying toward the seal

Ted shot out a powerful blast of heat like energy at the seal

Rein summoned a large beast like energy spell which was gigantic and powerful looking

Penny summoned a large water dragon which smashed into the seal

Pamoon shot out a powerful 5 headed beast with stars as heads, the powerful attack went toward the seal

Laila made all of her crescent moons go crashing into the seal and explode on contact

Finally Earth summoned a large sword that went crashing into the seal

With all of the Dioga class spells smashing and exploding into the seal, the seal easily broke.

Faludo was once again being revived by the various monsters that laid inside him, rocks and the small towns on top of him started to break off and he started to move around freely

"Ok now what? He's moving!" Tia shouted

"That's easy, he has no one to control him currently, so we have to restrict his movements" Zeno explained

"WHAT!" Everyone responded

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Kanchomé yelled

"DO we even have a plan?" Earth asked

"Of course I do, Me, Bari and Ponygon will take control of Faludo" Zeno stated while getting his small group together. "Then the rest of you fight Faludo for as long as possible" Zeno pointed out

"That's insane" Purio shouted in fear

"I don't even know why you're here" Zeno mocked with a cold stare

Purio shut up and fell back in line

"RAAHHHH" Faludo gave out a thunderous roar

"It should be easy, all I need is 10-20 minutes" Zeno explained with a nonchalant attitude.

"Why do I have to come with you?" Bari asked annoyed

"Because, the guardians that protect the insides of Faludo will only slow me down, it your job to take care of them" Zeno ordered

"So I'm a decoy!" Bari shouted in anger

"Meru, meru mey!" Ponygon shouted trying to protest the current plan

"You are the fastest here, the faster I get to the brain and get the control key, the faster I can stop Faludo from rampaging" Zeno responded to Ponygon's bickering

"Enough! Let's go already!" Bari shouted while hopping on Ponygon who managed to transform into his shin class mode

"Well, let me at least explain what the rest of you will do" Zeno stated then looked at the group. "This will be a short battle, so use whatever it takes to survive and hold Faludo back. If it comes down to it, use your shin class spells and rip off Faludo's arms and legs, all I want is his teleportation device, so nothing else matters!" Zeno explained to everyone.

"RIGHT!" almost everyone responded, except for Purio who was scared out of his mind.

"KANHCOME! You use Shin Poruk for as long as you can to hold Faludo off, that should buy us at least 10 minutes" Zeno ordered Kanchomé

"B…But" Kanchomé started to get scared

"Wouldn't he run out of energy if he held that spell for too long?" Tia retorted

"Then use your Saifojio" Zeno shot back. "And Zatch" Zeno looked at his brother.

"Yeah Zeno?" Zatch asked

"If you guys fail at preventing Faludo from moving then use Baou Zakerga to destroy Faludo, we don't need anyone dying" Zeno told his brother

Zatch agreed

Zeno jumped onto Ponygon, "Don't hurt yourself Zatch" Zeno warned

In an instant Ponygon dashed at lightning speed toward Faludo, and straight into its mouth while it was still hollering

"Zatch?" Koruru said in a low tone.

"It'll be alright Koruru" Zatch said as he looked at the rampaging Faludo

Zatch then unleashed a powerful Teozakeru at Faludo's face

Faludo stopped going wild and looked at the group of mamodo standing on a flying turtle

"What did you do that for!" the Flying Turtle shouted

"Bring us in closer!" Zatch ordered

"We're going to die!" Purio shouted and ran to the back of the flying turtle and nearly started crying

"We need to buy Zeno as much time as possible" Zatch shouted then leaped off of the turtle to land on Faludo's kneecap

"I can't let our king have all of the fun" Earth said as he tapped on his sword and summoned 100 large swords that stabbed into both of Faludo's hands, which partly prevented him from aiming his finger lasers accurately.

"You Turtle, stay and be my platform!" Cherish demanded as she summoned a large sniper rifle and used the turtle's head as solid positioning

Cherish then started to fire powerful shots at Faludo's eyes

Faludo in response started shooting its massive lasers from his fingers at the turtle which still had most of the mamodo group on it

Tia stood in front and again summoned a large goddess like shield that had a orb in it showing how much Tia wanted to protect the group.

The powerful shield deflected 3 of the lasers which was aimed at them

Tia started to breathe heavily

"Tia, you ok?" Cherish asked

"I'm fine….I can do this all day!" Tia proclaimed

"Don't hurt my friends!" Zatch shouted as he aimed at a certain part of the knee and unleashed a powerful Zakerga, which was twice in size due to the crown on Zatch's head

The powerful condense lightning blast pierced through Faludo's knee, which caused him to fall to his knees and the bottom part of his legs were submerged in lava, which strangely seemed like it didn't affect him that much.

Ted kicked into 3 gear and jumped onto Faludo and ran around him while throwing powerful throws into the skin of Faludo

"Keep him still, I'll blind him!" Cherish shouted

"Got it!" Pamoon and Laila responded as they both used their star's and crescent moons to form energy like ropes that wrapped around Faludo's arms which constrained him.

"Pah!" Rops shouted as he unleashed dozens of large ropes with large anchors on them, the ropes wrapped around Faludo's shoulders and the anchors went smashing into the lava, causing Faludo to sink even deeper into the lava depths.

Zatch had to climb up Faludo to avoid the lava, but once again used a few Zakerzems on Faludo's neck then unleashed a powerful Teozakeru.

"RAHHHH" Faludo screamed in pain, and became enraged as he was being constantly attacked from all sides.

"Don't let up!" Pamoon shouted to everyone while still standing on the flying turtle.

"Baransha! I need you to wipe away Faludo's cornea" Cherish demanded

"What! You can't be serous! I'll be right in the sights of that monster!" Baransha responded

"Use that invisibility spell!" Cherish responded

…

Flashback

Before the group of mamodo went to find Faludo, Zatch and Zeno told everyone to find out everyone's spells and skills.

Everyone showed each other their spells and the conditions of the spells.

That's why everyone knows everyone else's ability

End of flashback

…

Baransha scoffed at Cherish, "Fine! Cover me" Baransha responded as she jumped off the turtle and became invisible. Baransha landed on Faludo's leg and started to make her way up the large monster.

Faludo started to get even more angry and started to struggle even more, Faludo struggled and finally stood back up on it's feet and then started to try and rip off the ropes, and rope like energies that were restraining him

"Shit! I…I can't hold it" Pamoon shouted as his restrictive spell started to come apart.

"We have to cut our losses" Laila responded as she released her spell and made all of the crescent moons explode point blank range near Faludo's chest.

"PAh!" Rops had to let go of his spell for he was in danger of falling of the turtle.

Faludo started to charge up it's beams from the holes in Faludo

"Shoot everyone take cover" Pamoon shouted

Ted changed into his final gear and his entire body started glowing, and his hair color turned golden.

With lightning quick speed, Ted ran to Faludo's right leg, where Zatch previously injured him. Ted then started to repeatedly punch Faludo's leg with great force, the punches caused Faludo to shake and shudder until the shear pain alone caused Faludo to drop to his knees.

Faludo's beams then went off but missed everyone since Ted made his stance change.

"You won't have all the glory!" Pamoon said as he controlled all of his stars to start circling Faludo and they started firing at him repeatedly

"You're hardly doing anything" Kido responded as he put his two fists together and launched a giant fist that went smashing into Faludo's left cheek

Faludo got up once again and summoned a large sword and glared menacingly at the flying turtle which still had a lot of mamodo standing on it.

"I'm going to die!" the flying turtle shouted

"If you runaway, you'll regret it!" Tia shouted as she stood up in front ready to take the blow

"How about this!" Penny shouted as she summoned a large wave of water that sent smashing into the lava where Faludo was standing, this made it turn into a solid like cement almost instantly making Faludo stop momentarily.

Faludo still swung at the flying turtle, but the turtle had retreated to a safe distance and was able to dodge the attack.

"Now's my chance!" Zatch yelled as he had been powering up 10 Zakerzems on Faludo's backbone

Faludo's entire back was glowing with electrical energy

Ted noticed this and jumped off of Faludo onto a outcrop of rock that was in the lava pit.

At the same time, Baransha appeared in front of Faludo's left eye and used her strongest armor enhancing spell and smashed and spun at high speeds which in turn tore up Faludo's eye.

Like swatting at a fly, Faludo swung at his eye to crush Baransha, But Zatch used another large Teozakeru

The Teozakeru powered by the crown made it twice as strong, but the 10 Zakerzems laid out on Faludo's back bone made it 100 times stronger.

The Teozakeru resonated throughout Faludo's entire body causing him to scream in pain, electricity started to come out of Faludo's mouth, and the back of Faludo was scorched as the skin was burned right off.

The enormous amount of lightning caused Faludo to completely fall into the lake of lava

Everyone that was on Faludo quickly got onto the back of Faludo, as Faludo's face fell into the lava.

The flying turtle went back around near Faludo to pick up the exhausted mamodo.

Zatch got on the turtle and fell down exhausted

"What's wrong Zatch!" Tia responded

"…I…don't know…I think…this crown…takes more energy…to use spells" Zatch tried to explain as he took his crown off and placed it on his lap.

"Just rest up Zatch" Koruru told Zatch and sat next to him

"Well that attack should keep him down for a while" Pamoon laughed

"Soon It's be Kanchomé's turn" Danny said and pushed Kanchomé up to the front of the flying turtle.

The flying turtle picked up the rest of the group and when they were all on aboard, Faludo started to move again

Faludo picked his face out of the lava, The mamodo could see lava coming out of Faludo's mouth, blood was pouring out of his ears, and he kept his damaged eye shut closed.

"Time for the second wave" Wonrei said as he too stood in front of the flying turtle

A large beam started to charge inside of Faludo's mouth

"IT's his main weapon!" Wonrei shouted

"Shit dodge!" Pamoon responded

Faludo aimed at the flying turtle that had everyone on board.

Faludo fired its enormous beam at everyone at an insane speed, there was no way the slow flying turtle could dodge it.

"Everyone shield spells NOW!" Pamoon shouted as he summoned his prism like shield.

Laila summoned her crescent moon shield

Zatch used Laila's moon shield as a platform to summon his rectangular shield with 3 lightning symbols on them.

Penny summoned a wave of water and transformed it into a circular shield.

And finally Tia summoned her strongest shield spell Rima Chaajiru Seshirudon which was behind the rest of the other shields

Rein summoned his shield that encompassed the turtle

And as a last line of defense, Danny stood in front of the turtle and pushed everyone behind him while planning on taking the entire blast himself

Everyone poured as much energy as they could into the shields that they created.

The large powerful beam easily smashed right through Pamoon's shield, and it continued obliterate Laila's and Zatch's shield.

The beam didn't even touch Penny's shield until it completely evaporated

Then finally with in an instant it smashed right into to Tia's two powerful shields which were stacked tightly together

The two shields managed to hold off the beam for only a few seconds until cracks inside the shield started to show, and Tia's arms started to bleed under the pressure.

"You can do it Tia!" Zatch and the group shouted

"AHHH" Tia shouted as she poured all of her energy into the shields but it still wasn't enough

The blast ripped through Tia's shields and headed toward the last shield, which was Rein's

The beam instantly shattered the shield and everyone for a split second saw Danny get enveloped inside the blast, and it soon started to envelope the turtle as well

"AHHHHHH" The entire group screamed as they were completely enveloped by the blast and was inside the depths of the powerful beam.

…

Meanwhile Zeno and his small team was now riding through the veins and arteries of Faludo

"It feels, and sounds like they're giving Faludo hell" Zeno laughed.

"That Zatch is crazy, he nearly killed us!" Bari shouted, referring to the massive shockwave created by Zatch's last attack.

"He's doing what I told him to do" Zeno said with a smile

"How can you be so happy?" Bari wondered as he launched another Zonis that wiped out another 30 of Faludo's antibodies

"I'm glad to see that Zatch can hold his own, without the help of Kiyo" Zeno explained as he launched another Zaker which wiped out another 50 antibodies. "That makes 540 antibodies, how many did you kill?" Zeno asked as he unleashed another Zaker wiping out another 40 antibodies.

"Don't press your luck! I got…I lost count because I killed so many!" Bari responded then unleashed a Gigano Zonis which wiped out 80 anti-bodies, this cleared the path to Faludo's main shoulder arteries. _(Well that makes 500 antibodies, I can't fall behind)_ Bari told himself

"We're almost at the central nervous system, it's going to get harder from here. So don't hold me back" Zeno mocked Bari

"What did you say! I can handle anything Faludo throws at me!" Bari shouted into Zeno's ear

_(He really has to stop doing that)_ Zeno thought to himself as he plugged his ear.

Ponygon had ran through around 100 antibodies and crushed them while doing so.

"Faster Ponygon! Faster! It's been nearly 10 minutes now!" Zeno shouted.

"I thought you said you would be at the brain in 10 minutes" Bari mocked Zeno

"Shut it! Ponygon you slow ass horse, speed up already!" Zeno shouted as he sent a small lightning bolt to Ponygon's butt.

"MERU!" Ponygon shouted then glared at Zeno

"Don't look at me, pay attention to the road" Zeno ordered

"MERU, MERU, MERU, MEY!" Ponygon shouted at Zeno but sped up his pace anyways.

…

Meanwhile with Zatch and his group of mamodo

"AHHH,AHHH, AHHH!" Purio kept on screaming even though he wasn't hurt

"Shut up already" Baransha yelled at the small mamodo

"Wait…how are we alive?" Tia asked as she looked around to see she was still sitting on the flying turtle

Everyone then heard a thump to the ground and looked over to see Koruru slumped over.

"She saved us with a Shin class spell" Danny explained

Tia tried standing upright but fell back down on the shell of the turtle.

"I…can't…don't have any more energy" Tia said exhausted

"…Unu" Zatch was lying down on the on the shell about to pass out.

"This might not be the best time…but I'm pretty wasted too" Ted stated as he sat on the shell trying to regain his energy

"Whoever has the energy left to fight, must fight" Wonrei stated as he stood up ready for the second wave

"Kanchomé…hold him off for as long as possible" Zatch ordered

"Why me?" Kanchomé responded

"Because, you're the invincible Kanchomé, now go fight!" Tia shouted about ready to strangle Kanchomé for not fighting thus far.

Faludo seen that his targets were still not dead and stood back up and aimed his fingers at the group.

Kanchomé unleashed his SHIN Poruk which put Faludo into a trance like state and then a huge dark sphere encompassed Faludo.

"Kanchomé can hold him off for a while, we should regain our strength in the meantime" Rein told everyone.

"And then the second wave will begin, with me, Rein, Kido, And Pamoon holding the front lines" Wonrei explained

The turtle was still praying, and was thankful that he was still alive, but he didn't run away.

"What are your orders….my King" The turtle asked

Zatch sat upright and looked at the landscape.

"Umm…Zeno taught me a little about tactics, so we should keep the high ground, and corner Faludo somehow" Zatch said not entirely sure how to do it.

"That's true Zatch, but Faludo has already wasted away the entire landscape, most of it is almost level, we should keep the advantage and attack from the air" Wonrei explained

"But then we'll be all in one place, we should all attack while on top of him" Danny retorted

"WE do BOTH!" Zatch shouted

"Yes my King" Earth responded

Everyone kept an eye on Kanchomé to see when he would break, which of course would be the sign to launch the second wave.

Meanwhile Faludo was getting his butt kicked by Shin Poruk.

5 Big giant arms of fire was pummeling Faludo into the ground

Whenever Faludo launched his beam attacks, Kanchomé would bend them around and make them attack him

"Why are you hitting yourself, why are you hitting yourself?" Kanchomé laughed as he grabbed Faludo's arms and started making Faludo hit himself

Faludo responded by going into high speed mode, and the rockets on his back lit up.

"You're not getting away!" Kanchomé yelled as 12 different looking arms grabbed hold of Faludo and forced him into the lava pit.

Kanchomé didn't change the scenery of the battlefield since he thought it was quite fitting to have an all-out fight with a giant

"Remember Kanchomé don't kill him!" Tia shouted into the dark sphere

Kanchomé picked Faludo up like a rag doll and started slamming him against the ground which caused magnitude 7 earthquakes every time Faludo's body went smashing into the lava which easily hit the bottom causing another earthquake.

"I almost feel bad for that creature" Laila stated as she felt the rumbling due to Faludo's beating.

"Who cares, he tried to kill us" Ted responded

"We attacked him first" Laila retorted

"Either way we need his teleportation device, so I don't have any regrets in doing this" Rein stated

About 5 minutes passed and Zeno and his team finally reached the door to the brain of Faludo

…

…

"…" Zeno was dumbfounded

"THE FREAKING DOOR WON'T OPEN!" Bari shouted

"I'm trying OK! Just hold them off!" Zeno ordered Ponygon and Bari

Ponygon and Bari were fight 100s of antibodies, while trying to prevent them from attacking Zeno.

Zeno was at a control board trying to open the door which was immune to any type of spell

"It won't open from this side! Father forgot to mention that part! Damn it!" Zeno shouted then ran to the large steel door.

"Any day now would be nice" Bari shouted as he unleashed a Gigano Zonis at the antibodies

Ponygon had transformed into his second form and started attacking the antibodies

"I'm going to have to force it open" Zeno stated with an annoyed look. "Damn it this was supposed to be easy" Zeno complained as he pressed his finger tips on the small gaps between the steel door and began to try and pry the door open by pure force alone.

"ARRHHHH" Zeno shouted as he started to use all of his strength and will power. _(Damn it…this is going to take a while) _Zeno thought to himself as he only managed to open the gap by a 1 inch. "Bari! Help me with this door, Ponygon, hold off the antibodies!" Zeno ordered as he now started to use his cloak as well to help him open up the door.

"You got to be kidding me!" Bari shouted as he unleashed another Gigano Zonis then rushed over to help Zeno to open the door.

Ponygon transformed into his third form to hold off the massive waves of antibodies

"ARRRAHHH" Both Zeno and Bari yelled as they were using all of their might to force the door open…with all of their might they only managed to open it a few inches

"This DOOR WON'T open!" Bari shouted

"Shut up and just get the job done!" Zeno responded as he already maxed out his limit…

…

Meanwhile with the fight outside

10 minutes passed and Kanchomé had run out of energy to sustain Shin Poruk.

"OK second wave GO!" Zatch yelled out as he jumped off of the flying turtle along with most of his mamodo friends, the ones that didn't go were the ones completely sapped of energy.

The mamodo group jumped off of the flying turtle and fell directly above Faludo.

Rein transformed into his final beast form

Ted went into third gear

Zatch used Rauzaruk

Penny used a spell that covered her hands and feet in water claws.

Wonrei activated his leg enhancement spell

The five mamodo both at the same time dealt a crushing blow to the top of Faludo's head, which seemed like it did nothing.

Then the rest of the mamodo that had enough energy unleashed their strongest spells all at once right into the wound that Zatch created on Faludo's back which forced him to one knee again.

"Are we really planning on taking on this monster?" The turtle cried

"Just wait for it" Tia said as she spread her hands out.

Faludo aimed his fingers at the turtle and fired

"TAKE THIS!" Tia shouted

10 green dome shields appeared around every single one of Faludo's fingers. Each blast was reflected back into Faludo's hands causing a decent amount of damage.

Tia then passed out on the flying turtle due the lack of energy

"We can't take anymore…." Ted said exhausted as he went into his first form then jumped back onto the flying turtle.

Wonrei unleashed one large tiger with three tails into Faludo's neck but the damage seemed like it created only a bruise.

Rein jumped off of Faludo's scalp and turned to stare into Faludo's face.

"Submit!" Rein shouted as he unleashed his ultimate spell.

A large energy like beast with eight arms smashed into Faludo's face.

The explosion was massive enough to throw Faludo screaming in pain, as he held his face which had even more gashes scattered about it.

Faludo took his large sword and located Rein who was seeming slowly falling, Faludo then swung his massive sword at Rein which made direct contact…

Zatch which had a crystal clear view of what was happening used his speed and Rauzaruk to put himself between Rein and the massive blade.

"Zatch!" Rein said in astonishment

"NUUU" Zatch struggled to brace himself against the force of the blow he had just taken.

Both Rein and Zatch were sent flying, only to be caught by the flying turtle.

Both Zatch and Rein became unconscious.

"Zatch! Zatch wake up!" Ted said over and over again as he stayed near Zatch.

"This is getting bad, I don't know how much longer we can hold that monster off…and now Zatch's Baou is useless, since Zatch can't even move" Danny said in a very worried manner.

All of a sudden though Faludo stopped moving around.

"What happened?" Ted asked

"Ha it must've been Zeno!" Danny said with a smile

…

Meanwhile inside of Faludo brain.

"That was hard…" Zeno said as he placed Faludo's control key into his forehead.

Flashback…

"We can't open it!" Bari shouted as he could only get the door to open a couple inches

"I…have a idea" Zeno said as he pulled out a strand of hair and threw it into Faludo's brain room.

"What good will that do?" Bari growled

"Just wait!" Zeno responded

The strand of silver hair then turned into a scarecrow.

"Go get the control key!" Zeno demanded of his scarecrow.

The scarecrow followed Zeno's orders and went into the middle of Faludo's brain to find the control key, then brought it back to Zeno.

The Scarecrow squeezed the control key through the small gap Bari and Zeno was able to make.

Zeno grabbed it and placed it into his forehead.

End of flash back.

"I think it's time to let my brother inside" Zeno stated with a smile

Zeno activated the teleport device that allowed people inside of the brain of Faludo.

Zeno then teleported the entire group of mamodo into Faludo's brain, even the flying turtle.

Zatch woke up moments later…

"Unu…where am I?" Zatch asked looking around

"Inside Faludo" Zeno responded happily while standing beside his brother. "Are you ready to go see Kiyo?" Zeno asked his brother

"Unu!" Zatch said excitedly


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Reach Into The Heavens!

Authors Note: Ok this is really, really **important**. Zatch Bell has been updated; it shows him being king in the mamodo world. I have NOT known about this until 4/29/2012. It is amazing. It's called "Konjiki no Gash Bell! Gaiden" Look it up. It's an awesome and nice read for us Fan fiction fans of Zatch Bell. Especially me since I found out that I actually got pretty close to Zatch's way of being king…well sort of. It's given me wonderful ideas that I can now put into "The Race". I'm forgetting that little furry creature "Muumu" or whatever his name is, FYI he's crazy. And Zatch is as kind as ever! He never changed! I will be putting this Authors Note In every single one of my stories for as many people can know about it…We should start a petition, who's with me! (Yes I know they don't work…but it's worth a shot…right?). The one main thing I got wrong was the description of the school…. I'll put what I'm going to add in my next author's note, this One shot changed a couple things in my view, but most of his story will remain the same.

…

Everyone was resting inside Faludo's brain.

After about an hour passed, the group of mamodo children had to rest up before they wanted to meet their human partners.

"Ok, everyone looks good enough" Zeno said looking at the group

"Unu, turn it on!" Zatch yelled excitedly

Zatch nearly started to jump up and down.

"We didn't come all this way for nothing" Bari growled

"Iron man Folgore~~~" Kanchomé started to sing

"Get this show on the road already Zeno!" Tia demanded

"Ok, Ok" Zeno responded then closed his eyes for a moment.

A large screen appeared on the frontal part of Faludo's brain, showing the mamodo group a good view of the outside world.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4" An broadcast started to count down

"Here it comes" Zatch said excitedly

"3, 2, 1" The broad cast stated

"Teleportation activated!" The broadcast stated

_(Earth)_ Zeno thought and commanded Faludo to teleport.

In the volcanic depths Faludo suddenly disappeared

…

…

Inside Faludo's brain, the frontal screen turned a bluish color, and it seemed as if Faludo was being sucked into a large whirlpool that could fit 100 Faludo's easily.

Most of the mamodo children were forced to sit on their butt, or forced into crawling around, since the gravitational force was so great. Only the stronger mamodo were able to at least Crouch or try to stand up right.

Zeno was forced into a crouching position, and so was Bari.

Zatch activated Rauzaruk but soon found out that it had dissipated and was forced to sit down.

Wonrei found a pillar he could lean against, so he was the only mamodo able to stand up right.

About 10 seconds later of this harsh endurance

"**ERROR** **Alert**" A broadcast shouted throughout the brain.

"What?" Zeno responded

"Teleportation Malfunction!" The Broadcast stated over and over again.

"What!" Everyone responded

All of a sudden the strong gravitational force stopped and everyone started to float in midair

"We're floating?" Koruru responded

"Yeah, we're flying!" Kanchomé said while doing breaststrokes in the air

Bari had his legs cross, "I am not amused" Bari stated plainly while he was floating in the air upside down.

"HahAhahaa~~~!" Zatch laughed while doing front flips in the air over and over again.

"Zatch, stop playing around!" Zeno yelled out, Zeno used his cloak to keep his feet planted firmly onto the ground.

"So…why are we floating?" Danny asked

Zeno turned around and turned the frontal screen back on.

The screen showed the horizon of a planet that was mostly made of water, and there were large continents scattered across it.

"It's beautiful" Koruru said in amazement.

"No it's not!" Zeno screamed

"Why not?" Tia responded

"Because, we're not floating! We're falling!" Zeno shouted

"WHAT!" Everyone responded in shock

Faludo was in the outer rim of the atmosphere and was falling toward the planet due to its gravity.

"AHHHHHHH" Everyone screamed

Faludo entered a part of the atmosphere that lit him on fire

"RAHHHH" Faludo screamed in pain, but his voice was lost to the void of space.

"When will we land?" Kanhcome yelled

"You mean crash! Umm SOON!" Zeno responded

"Do something!" Zatch shouted at his brother

_(Activate rockets!)_ Zeno demanded Faludo

Faludo turned on his engines that were on the back of his back and tried to enter into high speed mode.

The force of the rockets only slowed Faludo's rapid descent.

"WE'RE still falling!" Penny screamed while she was still floating in mid air

_(This…is going to hurt)_ Bari thought to himself as he still kept his legs crossed.

_(I wonder which planet we're at. It wouldn't matter if we smash into the Earth…as long as I get to see Li-en)_ Wonrei thought while he tried to keep his composure the best he could.

Faludo then entered an atmosphere where he started to cool down, and the flames around his body disappeared.

"Everyone! Hold on to something!" Zeno yelled as he planted himself as close to the floor using his cloak.

Zatch did the same thing, but grabbed Tia and Kanchomé, who were close to him and used his cloak to try and protect them.

A few moments later Faludo smashed into the planet which created a large crater and produced 11 magnitude earthquakes in the surrounding area, the impact crater had a huge swath of dust and debris fly everywhere in all directions.

"Ow…ow…." Some voices mumbled throughout the brain.

Inside Faludo's brain, around half of the large pillars that seem indestructible were knocked over and destroyed.

"Is everyone alive?" Rein asked as he picked himself up, while he was holding onto two other mamodo children.

Zatch got up and looked around, he felt a pain in his head, but ignored it and tried to see if his friends were ok…

"Tia, Kanchomé? Koruru?" Zatch called out

"I….I'm fine…" Koruru said she got off of a broken pillar

Tia and Kanchomé picked themselves up and were relatively unhurt thanks to Zatch.

"Where's Zeno?" Zatch asked

"RAHH!" Zeno shouted and came busting out of a bunch of broken rumble created by the demolished rumble. "I wouldn't die that easily" Zeno responded then took a good look at Zatch.

Tia and Kanchomé did the same thing.

"Umm Zatch?" Tia responded

"SHHH!" Zeno responded while putting a finger to his mouth, telling Tia to be quiet.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Zatch asked

Zeno looked at Zatch's head, then back at Zatch.

"Nothing! Hey Zatch you must be tired how about you rest?" Zeno stated and tried to get Zatch to sit down.

Purio somehow survived and picked himself up to see King Zatch Bell, right next to him, then he looked at the top of his head.

"What the hell happened to your head!" Purio shouted while pointing at Zatch's head

Zeno smacked himself in the face

"Huh? What do you mean?" Zatch asked then touched the tip of head to find blood pooling out. "What the?" Zatch responded looking at the blood then went higher to the tip of his head to find out that his crown had imbedded itself into his scalp.

"Zatch calm down" Tia said as she slowly approached Zatch

"AHHHHHH" Zatch screamed out and started to run around like crazy. "Take it out! Take it out!" Zatch cried as he started to tug on his crown.

"Wait! Damn it!" Zeno responded

"Why!" Zatch cried as he was about to rip the crown out of his skull.

"Because! We don't have a first aid kit, and I don't know if we're in the Human world, or the mamodo world!" Zeno explained

"Hurry and find out! It hurts!" Zatch cried

"Tia try using Saifojio, then we'll use it on Zatch" Zeno ordered.

Tia summoned Saifojio

Everyone witnessed it, they were glad to see it because Zatch would be healed. But it soon dawned on everyone that meant they were still in the mamodo world.

"We…we're still in the mamodo world…" Koruru said disappointed

Zatch couldn't wait any longer and ripped the crown out of his head, blood started to gush out, but Tia quickly threw the sword at Zatch. The spell healed Zatch's head wound.

"Ok…everyone…we should leave now…" Zeno said in a low tone voice

"Wait! Try it again!" Zatch pleaded

Everyone looked at their king

"Zatch it won't work" Zen tried to explain

"But! Why not!" Zatch shouted

Zeno looked at the frontal screen

"Faludo was designed to travel through the gate the separates us from the human world." Zeno explained. "That gate is closed, so Faludo tried traveling through space itself…but we're 100's of light years away, it would've never worked" Zeno explained it the best he could to his younger brother.

A couple of the younger kids started to cry about the failure.

Zatch was close to tears but held them off.

"There's no way into the Human world…I'm sorry Zatch" Zeno said hopelessly

"You're wrong!" Zatch yelled back at his brother. "There's always a way! Me and Kiyo went through much tougher stuff then just this! If Kiyo were here he would find a way! He always did! I will carry on as well…with the powers of the King there must be a way." Zatch proclaimed, his statement invoked confidence to everyone around him. "I swear I will never give up" Zatch swore, his eyes were on fire with confidence.


End file.
